Love Lessons
by Heroes Can Save You
Summary: AU fic: Teacher Grimm x Student Ichi. With a beauitfully cliched title. With all the problems they face, can they really be together?
1. Chapter 1

**From the mind that brought you Blueberries and Strawberries, comes an epic tale of forbidden love in school environment with a highly cliché title.**

**The touching tale of a teacher and student relationship torn apart by society and jealousy (and the fact that the student is dense as hell and keeps failing, like, really badly…and the teacher is just terrible at teaching). With Kubo Tite's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques as the intimidating but sexy Maths Teacher (I don't know why, it's just more funny if he's a math teacher) and Ichigo Kurosaki as the frowny high school student who can see ghosts (I kept that in for comedy purposes).**

**Tokyo Majin proudly presents,**

**A new Bleach AU Fanfic,**

**Nominated for no awards, (except perhaps the stupidest, most obvious story title award)**

**The Beautiful:**

**Love Lessons.**

_Rated M: For sexual situations, relationships between two males, violence, angst, irritating side characters and Grimmjow saying the word fuck more than a man around children should say._

Chapter One: "Sit down, shut up and pretend like you give a shit about Math!"

Grimmjow wasn't sure why he had become a teacher. As a child he'd hated school, particularly Math, so perhaps it was the masochist inside of him that wanted to put him back there all over again. Or perhaps it was the sadistic side of him that wanted to see people in the pain he'd felt when trapped inside the classroom, only this time he was inflicting it. Anyway, it had been something to do that got him away from his family and home town and all the crap that surrounded them. He hadn't been thrilled when he had been offered the position here, but they needed someone fast, the last teacher had been hit by a car or something messy like that and he's was willing to accept anything that got him away from that psycho bitch who haunted his steps. He grumbled under his breath as he thought about her, but was distracted by the very large, very square building in front of him.

He flicked his now finished cigarette out of the window as he turned the corner and gracefully drove his sleek silver car through the gates of his new hell – Karakura town High School.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't impressed when he woke up one sunny morning to find, in his room, the ghost of his old math teacher. He was aware that she had passed away and had been as upset as any teen would be upon hearing of the death of a teacher that taught a subject you detested with every fibre of your being, but this was a little too much to handle. On top of that, he noticed glancing at his clock, he was late.

"Kurosaki…" His teacher began timidly as the orange haired teen raced around his bedroom, completely ignoring her. He began to tug his t-shirt off, but thought better of it when he remembered the ghost's presence. He turned to leave the room to change in the bathroom, uniform in hand, when his father burst through the door.

"ICHIGO!!! YOU'RE LATE MY SON! I'VE BEEN WAITING UNTIL I HEARD NOISES COMING FROM YOUR ROOM FOR A SURPRISE ATTACK!" Isshin cried gleefully as he sailed through the air, arms outstretched. Ichigo kicked him in the face, sending him flying into the wall.

"I don't have time for this! Did you not think to wake me up, stupid old man?!" He shouted angrily, storming past his father. He sighed as he tugged his uniform on in the bathroom, really with a father like that it was a wonder he had turned out so normal. Ichigo opened the door to see the face of his math teacher staring at him uncertainly. Scratch that, quite normal.

"Kurosaki?" She tried again following him back to his bedroom. He ran a hand through his orange locks, frown firmly fixed in place as he grabbed his bag.

"What?" He finally snapped angrily and this teacher blinked a little, surprised by his angry tone.

"Well, I was just hoping…today your classes' new maths teacher will start and I just want you to tell him that…that he should look after my wonderful students and not to be to hard on you all, but hard enough I mean it is your last year in school…" she had began timidly enough, but as Ichigo walked down stairs she had begun to ramble on and Ichigo tuned out. She talked while he was grabbing a slice of toast from his little sister's plate. She had talked when he tugged his jacket on, talked as he left the house and continue to talk all the way to his school.

"And would you, maybe, stop in every now and then and see how Mr. Jenkins is doing? I gave him to my sister to look after but he's temperamental and old, wouldn't let anyone but me touch him,"

Ichigo's eyes widened. Was she seriously telling him all this?

"Wait! Are you still talking about the math teacher?" Ichigo asked, glancing around to make sure no-one had heard. He couldn't tell if the glances being cast his way were because of his comment or his hair, but either could be put off with a good glare.

"No Kurosaki, I stopped discussing him a long time ago, really if you listened more you might be doing better in Maths. I was talking about my cat; you will stop in on him? I know it's a lot to ask, but as the only person who can see spirits, you're the only person I can ask to do these things," She stopped at the school gates in front of the teen. "Remember to pass on the message to Mr. Jaegerjaques please Ichigo." She smiled and walked away.

"Tch," Ichigo muttered, hurrying into school. He had luckily caught up with his classmates and wasn't too late – he got enough grief as it was; he didn't need the faculty pulling him up because of one little slip up.

Grimmjow's attention was distracted from the rather uninteresting talk the teacher next to him was giving, while showing him his classroom, at hearing a shrill cry from down the hall. He looked away to see a boy with brown hair throwing himself at a taller by with messy, bright orange hair. What he witnessed next made Grimmjow smirk a little, admiring the skill in which the teen simply punched the boy, sending him sprawling to the floor, before simply turning to the even taller Mexican boy next to him and nodding slightly to him. The teacher, who was talking to him, saw his gaze on the orange haired boy and she sighed,

"He is in your class. His ranking is pretty high, but he does badly at Math and that brings his mark down. He can be pretty mouthy, gets in fights and things – and his hair! There is no way its natural. There are suspicions he's in a gang, but his father is quite respectable so people don't talk about it that much…anyway…" The woman smiled to him, touching his arm lightly to stop him. "Do you fancy going to get a drink after school?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes. Grimmjow on the other hand was struggling to keep his temper. He narrowed his eyes at the teen. Irritatingly enough, he sounded just like Grimmjow…except Grimmjow had been amazing at maths. He glanced at the woman who was smiling at him expectantly and raised an eyebrow.

"No, sorry, I'm taken," He told her, turning and walking into the classroom.

The teenagers inside were milling around, obviously curiously discussing the identity of their new teacher. The first thing Grimmjow noticed was that the orange haired teen he had seen before was sat near the back next to the window, and around him milled various people. A tall Mexican boy, a short boy with neat black hair, the weeping brunette who he had punched before, a girl with huge breasts and a girl with short black hair. The teen in the midst of them all was frowning a little, leaning back in his chair and every now and then fidgeting with his hair. He was a very good looking teen; tall and lean with deep chocolate eyes and a strong jaw. It wasn't a feminine face, but there was something pretty as well as handsome about the boy, that was offset by the frown etched onto his features. He tore his gaze away, wondering why that boy was the first person he had looked at when he walked in and coughed.

The gazes turned to him one by one, and the teenagers hurried to their seats. Grimmjow sighed a little, pulling his glasses on and leaning on his desk. He looked at them, looking at him. All except one. The orange haired boy. His gaze lingered on him as he stared out of the window at the rain that threw itself from the sky. He reached behind him and pulled out the register, calling through the list of names.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he called. The orange haired teen's gaze snapped to him then as he answered, looking as if he had just woken from a trance. His frown was still in place but he looked a little confused.

Ichigo hadn't paid much attention when the teacher had walked in, but when his name was called he looked up. He was surprised to say the least. The man had messy blue hair and teal eyes with a pair of wire framed glasses covering them. He was tall and wore a white shirt with plain black pants – no tie or jacket like the other teachers. He looked more like a rock star than a teacher, and he could see from the expressions on everyone's faces that there wasn't a girl in the room who wouldn't throw herself at him. Well except Orihime, who looked like she was in her own world more than he had been a moment ago. The man at the front of the room met his gaze and Ichigo averted his eyes slightly, uncomfortable that the man thought he was staring at him.

"My name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, I'm your new math teacher. Don't ask me about crap that's not to do with Maths, don't talk over me, don't skip my lessons and make sure you hand in all the work I tell you, and you may survive this term," The man spoke, a smirk forming on his face as once again his eyes fell on the orange haired boy. Ichigo…the name suited him he thought.

The door slid open at that point and a flushed boy ran in, looking embarrassed by the fact he was late.

"I'm sorry, Sir I…" The boy stammered and Grimmjow turned and fixed him with a steely glare. The teen froze up, his eyes widening a little. Grimmjow stood and turned picking up a piece of chalk and began to write out some Math problems.

"I don't wanna hear it. Sit down, shut up and pretend like you give a shit about Math," Grimmjow stated. He could practically feel the horrified stares of the teenagers at his back and smirked a little.

He wouldn't have any problems with this class.

* * *

**That's chapter one! It's a little short but thats because the main story all starts after this meeting! Chapter two should be out soon…even though my muse has abandoned me. Kubo BRING GRIMM BACK!!! He hasn't been in it for ages!! There won't be smut for a while I warn you all. It'll be slow. So it's not just like – wham, bam, thank you ma'am. You know?**

**Sigh. Well I'm back from holiday now. Expect chapters once every two weeks, I doubt I'll have time to do more than that!**

**Thanks and please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be prepared for the new chapter of**

**Love Lessons**

_Warning: There some naughty stuff in this one, if you look really hard anyway._

_Also a gay cat._

Chapter Two: "I'm paid to teach you the subject, that's what I do. Therefore it aint my fault if a kid is to stupid to learn"

Monday again, thought the blue haired teacher. Grimmjow had been at Karakura High School for one week and to say he hated it was an understatement. He loathed it. He loathed the other teachers, especially the females, who would bat their eyelashes at him and giggle like the school girls he taught. He hated the bratty children who made up pathetic excuses about their homework. More than anything he hated the feel of the place, the stifling air of the corridors and the classrooms. He leaned back in his chair, watching the class in front of him scribbling furiously on their tests.

His eyes drifted to the familiar head of orange hair that was bent over the desk, the teen was today sporting a bandage around that shock of hair and Grimmjow felt a niggling curiosity at why. Of course he didn't ask. He was pretty sure that was the job of someone who gave a damn.

Surprisingly, his original interest in the teen hadn't wavered. More and more the teen reminded him of his teenage self, the way he held himself, the way he answered back to teachers, his quick temper and the habit of landing himself in a fight. All of these were like a breath of fresh air to Grimmjow from the rest of the idiots that surrounded him in this school.

Not that the teen wasn't an idiot. Grimmjow was pretty sure that the teen had something wrong with him. The other day he had walked into the, what he had thought, empty classroom to see the teen leaning on a desk and muttering to himself. On top of that, the kid was failing. How badly he was failing, Grimmjow was about to find out.

"Times up," He announced, grinning a little sadistically at the depressed faces that stared back at him. "Pass your tests forward," He instructed.

The bell rang and he watched the two girls, one with long brown hair and the other with short black hair walk over to the teen as he began to pack away his things. He glanced up at them before smiling a little, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Grimmjow sensei," murmured a quiet voice to his left and he turned to look at the blushing girl who stood next to him. "I collected the tests for you," she smiled, shyly. Grimmjow grunted and gestured to the desk.

"Throw them on there," He told her, standing and pulling his jacket from the chair behind him. He walked out of the classroom and walked along the corridor in the opposite direction to the staff room, towards the roof. He couldn't be bothered to sit around and pretend he liked the other teachers, especially the vice-principle Tousen, who he knew didn't like him.

Out on the roof he inhaled the fresh air, walking around the corner and leaning against the cold stone. He had just lit up a cigarette when he heard voices drifting over.

"Jesus Kurosaki, what the hell happened to you?" Renji exclaimed, pointing at the teens head as he walked out onto the roof with Tatsuki and Orihime at lunchtime.

"Some guy's from another school decided to pick a fight," Ichigo shrugged, sitting himself next to his friend.

"What the hell did they do to you? Try and drop a brick on your head?" Renji asked, examining the bandage around the others head. Ichigo snorted in response and pushed his friends head away.

"Shut up, idiot! If it hadn't been for Chad they would have slammed my head against the wall for a second time,"

"So you got your ass kicked?" Renji smirked and Ichigo growled.

"There were six of them," He pointed out angrily and Renji rolled his eyes.

"Six of them who had you pinned down anyway, Ichigo had already knocked out the other three," Chad's voice cut in. Renji jumped a little as the shadow of the huge boy fell across them. Chad wore a bandage on his knuckles and Ichigo looked up at him.

"Hey Chad," He greeted and Chad nodded in response. Tatsuki rolled her eyes at Ichigo.

"You knocked out three of them? What happened to the little Ichigo I knew who couldn't punch someone to save his life?" She grinned and Ichigo frowned.

"Well Kurosaki-kun, at least you and Sado-kun are okay," Inoue put in, smiling happily at the two of them while opening her lunch box.

The group of friends stared at the food inside, eyes wide.

"What the hell is that!?" Renji shouted, glancing at the others to confirm if they felt that the 'food' inside the girl's lunch box was not edible.

Grimmjow smirked as he listened to the conversation around the corner. The kid had took down three guys? That was pretty impressive, even if they were just high school punks he had fought. Grimmjow stretched and turned to walk to the door, slipping unnoticed past the bunch of high school students. Or at least, he thought he did.

Ichigo watched the blue haired man walk back down the steps into school, his face a deep frown. He couldn't explain it, but it was something about the man's presence that made him feel sick.

"Hey! Earth to Ichigo! You listening to me?" Renji shouted, snapping the other out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo muttered, waving away the hand that was prodding the side of his face.

The rest of the school day seemed to crawl by for Ichigo as he watched the minute hand on the clock tick slowly round. He swore that every time he looked away from it, the clock stopped. The weird feeling in his stomach had returned when he had walked past the blue haired teacher in the corridor later on and now all he could think about was getting the hell out of his school.

A piece of chalk was thrown at his head and he winced.

"Stop day dreaming Kurosaki and read page 53," His teacher had told him as he rubbed the spot on his forehead. The words on the page were just a blur of squiggles and he frowned, his eyes looking at the words but not taking them in. He hadn't been able to shake this strange feeling lately, that he was just floating through life without ever really doing anything. The monotony of his life and his family and his friends, as much as he loved all of them, was becoming unbearably depressing to him. He felt as if it was raining in his head, and had been, constantly since he was nine years old.

The bell interrupted his thoughts and the teacher announced they could clear away their things. Ichigo stood up and picked up him bag.

"Hey, Ichigo, why don't we go to town before going home?" Keigo chirruped happily and Ichigo shook his head.

"I can't sorry Keigo, my dad wants me to help out in the clinic tonight," The teen stated, before turning and walking out of the classroom. His friends glanced at one another before heading their separate ways, each one with worried thoughts over the teen.

The heavy rain pounded down around him and Ichigo ran his hand through his wet orange hair. His thoughts were so maudlin today. Perhaps it was the rain making him relive every tiny detail of memories he wanted to forget. The rain always made him feel like this.

"Kurosaki," A voice behind him said, and Ichigo spun round. There stood the ghost of his old math teacher, tears running down her face. Ichigo sighed; he really wasn't in the mood to deal with spirits today. Honestly he was never in the mood to deal with them, but today especially.

"What?" He asked, his frown deepening into a scowl as the woman cried in front of him.

"My cat's gone….gone missing," She sobbed, staring at him pitifully. He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked slowly, the idea that she wanted him to find it already forming in his head.

"Find it!" She cried taking a step towards him. "I know that if you find him and return him to my sister I'll able to move on!"

"I'm pretty sure it's not your cat that is keeping you tied to this world," Ichigo muttered. He glanced back at the woman's sad face and sighed, rubbing his hand across his eyes tiredly.

"Fine, what is it called and what does it look like?" He asked and the spirit clapped her hands together in delight.

"His name is Mr. Jenkins and he is a pure black cat, with odd eyes, one green and one yellow. He has a chunk missing from his right ear where he got in a fight and he's eleven years old." She informed him before pausing, "I can't think of anything else you will need to find him,"

Ichigo nodded, his eye twitching a little. Since when had he become some kind of lost pet catcher? Sure spirits had asked him to do strange things before to help them 'move on' but this one was possibly the most irritating. How these stupid things knew he could see them was a mystery to him.

"Well, I'll start looking for it tomorrow…" He started before she cut him off.

"Could you not start now? I mean its terrible weather and if he's outside in this rain he could catch a cold!" She cried, her hands flying up to her mouth as she considered the terrible idea. Ichigo blinked dumbly; surely if he was looking for her cat in this weather he could catch a cold. But then he saw the tears in her eyes and sadness on her face and he knew deep down that he would help her, because he couldn't bear seeing a face that looked so sad.

"Okay, okay," He sighed, hating himself for giving in. "I'll look for your cat now, where does your sister live?"

Two hours later and the rain had finally let off, and Ichigo was no closer to finding the woman's cat. He was soaked through, cold and irritated when he finally stomped through the park near the spirits sister's apartment when he heard a noise from the bush next to him. He gritted his teeth and growled out,

"Mr Jenkins?"

A soft meow from the bush answered him and Ichigo's eye twitched. The damn cat had been in a park two minutes away the entire time? The spirit gushed with happiness at the sigh of her cat and bent down.

"Goodbye Mr Jenkins," she whispered, slowly starting to fade.

"Wait! What am I meant to do with the cat!?" Ichigo shouted pointing at the black shivering creature sat at his feet. But the spirit was gone. Ichigo sighed, looking down at the pathetic animal. "Guess I'll give you back to her sister,"

He bent down, moving to scoop the cat up when the creature lashed out, sharp claws leaving deep red scratches on his hand.

"Son of a bitch!" Ichigo hissed, examining the marks. The cat purred happily and began to lick the paw it had just scratched him with. Ichigo growled, picking the cat up quickly. The claws were out again, scratching at any part of his body they made contact with.

Ichigo held the creature at arms length as he climbed the steps of the apartment complex, trying to remember which house the cat belonged to.

"Evil creature," The teen hissed as the cat bit his hand. "I'm trying to take you home and you bite me!" He shouted angrily as the cat wriggled.

Grimmjow walked up the steps to his apartment when a figure at the door of the flat next to his caught his eye. Grimmjow wasn't a man of poetry but right then he could think of nothing else to describe the scene in front of him. The teen was dripping wet, his white shirt clinging to the muscular contours of his body and he was cursing at a black cat in his arms. His handsome face was twisted into a deep frown as he struggled to hold the cat and knock at the door. But it was his hair that most caught Grimmjow's attention, with the orange rays of the dying sunset behind him the teen's hair was alive with colour, damp and sparkling in the twilight. The cat leapt from the boy's arms and the teen gave a yelp of surprise. The creature bounded towards Grimmjow, wrapping around his legs and purring.

Ichigo noticed him then, his eyes widening and his frown vanishing.

"Sensei," He stated dumbly and Grimmjow snorted in response, bending to pick up the black cat.

"She won't be back for another few hours," He said, pointing with his thumb towards the woman's door before moving to rub behind the cat's ears. It purred contentedly and Ichigo glared at it.

"That figures," Ichigo snorted, running his hand through his damp hair and sighing.

"What did you want her for anyway?" Grimmjow asked, his blue eyes never leaving the teen's face. He wasn't sure if it was just his imagination, or was the teen before him blushing ever so slightly?

"To give her back that demon of hell," Ichigo growled, nursing his sore hand. Grimmjow glanced at the cat and then the teen before shrugging and holding the wriggling animal out to him.

"Well, there you go," He stated, waiting for the teen to take the animal.

"But she isn't here," Ichigo pointed out, frowning, confusion evident in his brown eyes. Grimmjow shrugged,

"That aint my problem," He growled, shoving the struggling animal into the boy's arms before walking past him to get into his own flat. He walked in, pulling his new pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lighting one. He turned then, sticking his head out of the door. "Well are you fucking coming in or not?" He demanded his scowl harsh enough to rival Ichigo's.

Ichigo was confused as he stepped though the door to his teachers flat. Not once in that entire exchange had the man said he could wait in his flat, but now he was acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world for Ichigo to do. A towel smacked him in the face as he put the cat down after shutting the door accompanied by a ruff order of "dry yourself off, you look like you fell in a fucking river,"

Ichigo sat down awkwardly on the sofa of his teacher's house, his heart pounding. He had no idea why he suddenly felt so sick, or why he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest, but he knew he didn't want to be here very long. The man intimidated him and confused him. Grimmjow walked into the room then, a beer in his hand and sat down on the sofa next to Ichigo,

"You want one?" He asked and Ichigo blinked,

"No thanks," He said and Grimmjow shrugged. The sound of hisses came from somewhere and Ichigo looked to his left to see a blue cat and the black one fighting. "Is that your cat?" He asked the man, and Grimmjow followed his gaze.

"Yeah, his names Pantera," He said stretching lazily. Ichigo glanced away when Grimmjow's black t-shirt raised a little, showing a section of muscled stomach. Seeing that made him feel even stranger for a reason he couldn't understand.

Grimmjow noticed the teen's reaction and gave no comment. He was thinking pretty hard about how to phrase his next statement.

"You're failing my subject you know that? Quite badly, in fact I'm starting to think that you're a fucking idiot," He said suddenly before taking a drink of beer. Ichigo turned to look at the man then, his face angry.

"Maybe you're just a shit teacher," Ichigo growled, loosing his temper. He was dimly aware that a part of him was telling him to not speak to a teacher that way, but he was irritated by the man and his strange behaviour.

"True, but right now the problem seems more to be that you are an idiot." Grimmjow smirked, liking the look of fire in the teen's eyes.

"Well what am I supposed to do about that?" Ichigo argued, his hands clenched into fists.

"Hell if I know, I'm paid to teach you the subject, that's what I do. Therefore it aint my fault if a kid is to stupid to learn," He took another drink of beer, "Get a tutor or something if you really care about it that much,"

Ichigo was angry at this man for his comments, but he rolled his eyes and scowled rather than punching the man.

"Well then, who should I ask to fucking tutor me?" Ichigo asked, struggling to keep the anger from his voice.

"If you ask them like that, nobody," Grimmjow smirked, he took another drink and when he next turned to look at Ichigo his smile was near sadistic. Ichigo swallowed, and fought the urge to move away from the man. The predatory look on his face was frightening. "I could always do it," Grimmjow said then, and Ichigo froze.

"You?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the man, "why would you?"

"Take it or leave it, berry head," Grimmjow shrugged, standing up and turning on the television. Ichigo thought about it, his head swimming. He wanted to be a doctor, therefore he had to do well and how could he fail with a teacher helping him? But the fight or flight instinct in him was screaming at him to say no. He crushed the feeling down.

"Thanks, sensei." He said, his gaze not on the man, "If you're willing to tutor me, I'd like your help," He ground out, and Grimmjow felt that smirk sliding across his face again.

"The bitch next door should be home now," He told the teen and Ichigo glanced at the clock on the wall. He stood up, bending to pick up his bag. Grimmjow glanced away from the delectable sight being offered to him and glanced over at where to two cats were curled up around one another, purring happily. "Tch, makes sense that they would turn out to be gay," he muttered. Ichigo picked up the sleeping black cat, which then bit him hard enough to draw blood.

"Stupid thing," Ichigo growled before glancing at his teacher, "See you tomorrow Grimmjow sensei,"

"Yeah, yeah," The man snorted in response, lighting another cigarette, "Now get the fuck out before you piss me off anymore,"

The door clicked shut and Grimmjow sighed. The mindless talk of the television filling the silence of the room and he inhaled again on his cigarette, the silver smoke dancing up into the air before his eyes. He wasn't sure why he had said he would help the kid. Maybe he felt the kid needed a break. If he was that kid's age and someone had just tried to help him, maybe he wouldn't have made so much of a mess of his life. Or maybe it was because he had a feeling the kid had the tiniest crush on him, and he wanted the boy around to boost his ego. Plus it wasn't like the kid wasn't easy on the eye, and he had a fire to him, a spark. Arguing with him was actually fun and it made Grimmjow feel alive to see the beauty of those chocolate eyes brimming with anger.

He ran his hand through his shock of blue hair as his cat jumped onto his knee, purring happily. He rubbed behind the animals ears, looking down at the cat.

"I might have just made a pretty big mistake, but like hell will I admit that to anyone but you," He growled to the quiet room.

* * *

Ichigo lay in bed, his mind in turmoil. He didn't know why he had accepted the man's help. An evil, niggling voice in his mind was telling him it was because he couldn't do anything on his own and that he liked the man. That he wanted the man. 

He rolled over, closing his eyes and letting himself drift to sleep.

_Ichigo was sat on the sofa in the man's flat, and there he was, blue hair glinting as he walked out of the bedroom. This time he was shirtless, and Ichigo felt his face heat up a little. Grimmjow smirked then, a predatory look in his eye._

"_You look cute when you do that, berry head," He purred into Ichigo's ear, his breath warm. Ichigo let his eye's slide shut at the feeling and the man's hands ghosted up the inside of his thighs._

"_Let's get you out of these wet things," His teacher murmured again, fingers making light work of Ichigo's buttons and sliding his trousers of his legs. _

_Grimmjow's lips pressed against his, teasing his mouth open and sliding his tongue in. Ichigo let out a soft moan and Grimmjow's hand began to rub him through the material of his boxer shorts. _

"_You want more?" He asked, sliding his hand under the waistband. Ichigo nodded as the man placed kisses on his neck, before biting down. Ichigo arched into him, his hands tangling in silky soft blue strands. His head had moved now and his boxers were being slowly slipped off. He could feel warm breath on his aching member and as Grimmjow's tongue lapped at his head, he gave a gasp, thrusting his hips upwards. Grimmjow smirked, and slowly took him inch by inch into his mouth._

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Ichigo sat up, breathing hard. His pants were tight and he slammed his hand down on his beeping alarm with a frustrated sigh. He ran his hand through his hair.

How was he going to face his teacher after he had just had a sexual dream about him?

He began to climb out of bed. Right now he had a more urgent 'problem' to attend to.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while to get out, but things got in the way. Mainly my social life. But I hope this chapter is to everybody's liking and that people don't think the stories moving too slowly. I even put a bit of smut for you all….even if it is just dream smut.**

**So let me know what you think and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and just generally read my stories.**

**I'll be updating this, Blueberries and Strawberries and Sing To Me ASAP!**

**Oh and I hope people realised the italics is a dream!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's that time again, folks.**

**Love Lessons Chapter 3**

**I can only pray it does not disappoint.**

Chapter 3: "Don't ask a question you don't know the answer to,"

Ichigo was actually squirming in his seat as Grimmjow fixed him with his blue gaze. He was blushing madly and every time Grimmjow so much as moved the teen would look all uncomfortable again. Ichigo couldn't get the images from his dream out of his mind, images that had continued when he had been in the shower and that were now playing on a loop in his head. He cringed, running a hand through his hair.

"You're not concentrating Kurosaki," Said the voice he had been trying so hard to stop thinking about. He jumped a little before scowling at the man who was leaning on the teen's desk.

"What the fuck? Was there any need to get that close?" He snapped and he heard the class take a sharp gasp. Grimmjow smirked and Ichigo shifted in his seat, his head giving him a beautiful rendition of the last time he had seen that smirk on the man's face.

"We'll discuss this after school and while you're here we can talk about how you're getting the lowest marks in the class," Grimmjow announced loudly and Ichigo saw Inoue cast a sympathetic look at him. He scowled deeply, feeling a blush on his face. He could see that man had just fucking loved showing him up in front of the rest of the class.

Grimmjow was trying hard to keep a straight face as the teen blushed at his comment. The ever present scowl on the boy's face had just deepened and Grimmjow could see the anger burning in the teen's eyes.

The bell rang and Inoue paused at the door of the classroom after packing her things away, waiting for Ichigo to finish glowering at the blue haired man.

"You shouldn't have snapped at him like that," Tatsuki told him, her face in a slight smirk, "If you're failing, you should ask Inoue to help you. She's top of the class,"

Ichigo blinked at the busty brunette girl in surprise, from her daydreaming ways he had just assumed that she wasn't that clever, but now that he thought about it, she always did do well in tests.

"I never really thought about that, but I suppose…" A hand on his arm stopped him from finishing his sentence and he looked up at the older man in surprise. "Sensei?" He asked a little confused. He was pretty sure that the man had said to see him at the end of the day.

"I changed my mind, I want a word with you now, berry," Grimmjow smirked, unable to shake off the strange feeling that had risen when he'd over heard the teenagers conversation. He already disliked the two girls who hung off Ichigo's every word and who were constantly buzzing around the boy and now he felt it more than ever.

Ichigo blushed at the nickname, but held his tongue at Tatsuki's warning glance. She shrugged and turned to leave the room.

"We'll see you outside, Kurosaki-kun," Inoue smiled, her eyes flickering nervously between the two glowering men.

The door shut behind them, the dull noise of the wood hitting together ringing out an ominous omen into the quiet room. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably at his teacher's closeness and fought to keep himself from blushing. Grimmjow took a step back then, pushing his glasses up his nose and fixing the boy with a cold look.

"You'll come back after school for a detention for talking back, Kurosaki, and we'll start your tutoring session then," Grimmjow ordered, his eyes never leaving the teens flushed face. He licked his lips and smirked, seeing the teen squirm at his actions. "But then, maybe you deserve a stronger punishment," he murmured into the silence of the room, "Perhaps you should have a detention tomorrow as well,"

"What the hell?" Ichigo protested and Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like being talked back to Ichigo," He growled, leaning towards the teen. Ichigo's own eyes narrowed and he stared defiantly back at the man.

"Understood, sir," He replied. His words might have been agreeing, but his tone certainly wasn't and his eyes were almost gold, all trace of discomfort gone now as the two snarled at one another. Both were aware of the close proximity of the other and Grimmjow felt a smirk tugging at his lips. He could just lean forward and within seconds he would be kissing the scowling teen. He pulled back suddenly, unsure of where that thought had come from.

"You can go now," He told him, turning his back on the boy and walking over to his desk.

Ichigo felt like he had just woken from a trance, he had been so close to just leaning forward and kissing the other man that he felt a little shaken. He'd never felt such an intense feeling before. He turned and left the room, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Tatsuki and Orihime stood a little further down the corridor, talking to Ishida and Ichigo walked shakily towards them, not noticing the blue eyes that were fixed on his retreating figure.

* * *

Ichigo had been stood outside the classroom door for fifteen minutes, nervously wondering whether he should go in or not. Grimmjow had been stood on the other side of it for ten minutes; smirking at the fact the teen couldn't build up the courage to face him. Grimmjow put his hand on the handle and pulled the door open, at the exact same moment Ichigo attempted to do the same from the other side. They blinked at one another. 

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked, feeling uncomfortable at how close the other man was.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to open the door," Grimmjow smirked, looking down at the teen who flushed furiously at the man's words.

"If you knew I was out there, then why didn't you open the door?" Ichigo practically shouted, stepping into the room and slamming the classroom door behind him.

"I just fucking did!" The man shouted back.

"No you didn't that was me!"

"I think you'll find, berry head, that I opened the door!"

"It was me, jackass,"

"Err…sensei?" A timid voice asked from the door, interrupting the heated argument between the two. Two angry gazes turned to fix on the young girl and she took a step back from the scene before her. The two men were stood close to one another, the teen had his fists bunched at his sides and the older man had a lazy smirk on his face, despite the anger in his gaze.

"What?" Grimmjow snarled, taking a step away from Ichigo, who he could feel continued to glower at him.

"I just brought you this message from Hinamori-sensei," she stuttered, handing out a note. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and unfolded the letter, sighing at the request to go out for a drink. He balled the letter up and threw it into the bin before turning to look at the blushing girl.

"Just tell her no, and get the hell out of my classroom," He told her, and she nodded before turning and scampering away like a frightened rabbit. Grimmjow turned back to the room and saw Ichigo slouched down in a chair, staring out of the window as the rain began to fall again. The teen had un-tucked his shirt and opened the first few buttons, revealing a blue t-shirt underneath his uniform. He seemed to notice Grimmjow's gaze on him and he shifted uncomfortably and glanced at the man.

"Well let's get on with this then," He said quietly, before glancing out of the window again, unable to look at the man for too long without his head providing him with the dream again. Grimmjow frowned a little but the shrugged and picked up his folder. He casually smacked it over the teen's head, causing him to scowl and look at him again.

"You really are a jackass, how the hell did you become a teacher?" Ichigo growled, rubbing the side of his head. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the teen and then pushed his glasses up his nose, pulling a chair so he was leaning on the same desk as the teenager.

"And you are a whiny bitch, how the hell did you even get in this class?" Grimmjow growled back. Their eyes met and Ichigo felt a small smile tug at his lips. The feelings he had felt racing through him that afternoon after the closeness of the other man were coming back and he coughed a little and broke the eye contact, looking at the math book in front of him.

"Why don't you fucking teach like you are paid too then?" Ichigo smirked, shoving the book towards Grimmjow, who snatched it up with a snarl.

Arguing with the kid was really too much fun.

* * *

"Argh! I don't get it at all!" Ichigo shouted, throwing his pen down and jabbing an accusing finger at the page. "How the hell does x equal six? x is x, it can only equal x!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and picked up the pen from the teen.

"Fucking idiot. You multiply the three by two, because the 2 is y," Grimmjow ran his hand through his hair and began scribbling down more questions on the page and pushing the book towards the teen.

"So how do I do that question?" Ichigo asked, staring at the complicated mass of numbers and letters in front of him.

"Don't ask questions you don't know the answer to," Grimmjow groaned.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo shouted at the man angrily.

* * *

The air was thick with tension as Ichigo slowly dragged his tongue over the lollipop. Grimmjow watched him, shifting a little in his seat. It should be illegal for anyone to look that good. They were half way through their 'tutoring session' and all they had done so far was bicker with one another, and now that Grimmjow had finally begun to explain how to expand out brackets, he was being distracted by the boy and his god damn sweets.

"Do you really have to eat that?" Grimmjow growled between clenched teeth, watching the orange sweet slide back between the teen's lips.

"What?" Ichigo asked, looking up at the blue haired man innocently. If Grimmjow was in an anime, he would have sweat dropped right then. How could the teen be so sensual, but so…naïve?

"Where the hell did you even get that from anyway?" Grimmjow asked, watching as Ichigo leaned back in his chair.

"From my pocket, what's the big deal? It's a freakin' sweet," Ichigo frowned, pointing the lollipop at Grimmjow, "Aww, do you want a lick? Is that it?" Ichigo laughed.

Grimmjow threw the maths book at the boy's head.

Five minutes later they were sat in the nurse's office, Ichigo scowling while Grimmjow looked for something to wrap the ice pack that needed to be put to the boy's head.

"Take off your shirt." Grimmjow ordered finally, giving up. Ichigo's eyes widened and he blushed a little.

"What?" He gasped out, and Grimmjow turned to face him, pushing his glasses up his nose and fixing Ichigo with a look.

"You've got a t-shirt on underneath, so just take off your fucking shirt," Grimmjow growled stalking towards Ichigo.

"I'm fine; I would be even finer if you hadn't thrown a book of me! What kind of teacher are you?" He grasped at the sheets on the bed beneath him and swallowed heavily. Picking a fight with the older man was sure to stop his advance. Grimmjow stopped, looking at the sight before him.

Ichigo was blushing slightly, holding onto the sheets with one hand and with his other hand holding closed his shirt. He was leaning back on the sick bed and he had his eyes narrowed at Grimmjow. His hair was tousled and Grimmjow couldn't stop himself licking his lips. Ichigo's eyes widened a little at the gesture and he slid back a little further. The air was thick with tension and Ichigo could feel himself breathing more heavily, while Grimmjow thought the teen had never looked more alluring. Screw it; no-one had ever looked more alluring to him. But the kid was a student, and the uniform he was wearing, no matter how sexy it made him look, proved that he was a student and therefore underage. Grimmjow threw the ice pack in his hand to the teen, and it landed squarely on the teen's crotch. Ichigo jumped and gasped at the contact and Grimmjow turned and walked out of the room.

He paused at the door, glancing back at the boy behind him who had picked the cold ice pack up from its previous landing spot.

"Detention is over for tonight Ichigo," He said turning and walking out of the room. Ichigo stared blankly at the door, the freezing ice pack numbing his hand. He didn't know what had just happened, but now he felt like someone had just punched him in the face.

Or maybe that was because Grimmjow had hit him with a book. He touched the bump on his forehead tenderly. He was really confused.

* * *

Grimmjow drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his car as the rain pounded down on the windscreen. He beeped his horn as an idiot cut him off and gestured rudely as he over took them. Son's of bitches. Couldn't they see he was thinking right now? 

His mind was spinning. He had wanted nothing more than to ravish the teen right then, and that confused him. Sure he thought the teen was attractive, but he was a student, and he pissed Grimmjow off. He liked arguing with the kid and now the brat had gone and got his head all messed up.

He hated that kid so much right now.

* * *

Ichigo found himself in front of the classroom door again, at the exact same time as the day before, moving nervously from foot to foot. 

The door swung open just as he reached out for the handle and he glanced up into the face of the smirking blue haired man.

"You're right on time, Kurosaki," He smiled, opening the door wider. Ichigo stepped into the classroom.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I know it's short, but it's a build up chapter so you can get an idea of them thinking about one another. Because they aren't going to just hop into bed with each other you know. I want a dramatic build up!!**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Sing to me updated next and then Blueberries and Strawberries.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kamikaze43v3r drew some amazing pictures of Grimm-sensei. This motivated me, because I loved them.**

**So here's Love Lessons Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: "I didn't lure. I mean it's not like I asked you to come in and look at my puppies or anything,"

Ichigo walked into the classroom, heart pounding. He had no idea if he was actually meant to come back for detention today, Grimmjow hadn't really mentioned anything after the incident in the nurses office, but when the classroom door slid open and Grimmjow looked at him like he was expecting him, Ichigo didn't really have much choice. 

"You're right on time Kurosaki," Grimmjow smirked looking at the teen. He'd done a lot of thinking last night after the incident. Well, perhaps that's incorrect, he'd done a lot of drinking and then reached a conclusion about what to do, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was a man of his word.

Ichigo stepped past him and went to sit in his normal seat when he noticed someone else in the room. He narrowed his eyes at the smiling maniac he was now confined to a class room with.

"Why Ichigo, to think it's just going to be me and you in here," The pink haired boy grinned at him, "I do believe we have unfinished business," Ichigo growled and stepped closer to the boy, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to fix his eyes on his teacher who pushed him towards his chair. 

"I don't give a shit, save it you two, I'm not in a good mood," Grimmjow growled out. He had to admit, this plan was genius. He should receive a Nobel Prize for this baby. And it was so simple he almost kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. Put someone else in the room with him and Ichigo. Sure, during lessons the teen was distracting, but the other kids made him not focus on Ichigo so that his mind didn't start to think dirty things, like it had the day before, when it was just the two of them.

Ichigo sat down, glowering at the pink haired boy, who returned the look with equal venom. Grimmjow glanced between the two of them, before sighing and tugging a chair so that he was sat in front of Ichigo's desk. Ichigo then turned his scowl to him, before he tugged out his maths book and threw it dramatically down on the table in front of him. He could see Szayel watching them with interest out of the corner of his eye as he wrote and Ichigo glowered at him. 

"Kurosaki, you're failing enough as it is, now concentrate," Grimmjow growled out, feeling slightly irritated that the teen's attention wasn't on him. Ichigo glanced down at the book and flicked it open with a sigh. Grimmjow smirked a little as Ichigo quickly read through the notes he had made in their last session. He rubbed the bruise on his forehead thoughtfully and then looked up to the other man. 

"Okay, so we were doing algebra yesterday," Ichigo reminded him, shifting uncomfortably in his chair as he thought about the day before. Grimmjow carefully avoided looking at the teen and flicked through his book. 

"Yeah," Grimmjow said curtly, his eyes shifting to meet the chocolate brown eyes that were watching him with interest. They ducked away and Grimmjow had to resist reaching out to push the teen's unruly orange hair from his face. He remembered the pink haired freak then and slammed the book down with a little more force than originally intended. "Well start where you left off from, dumb ass," The last phrase was muttered quietly under his breath, but he was still pretty sure both teens heard it, from the amused look Szayel cast in there kind of direction.

Szayel, what kind of name is that for a kid thought Grimmjow, watching Ichigo's scrawl as it began to decorate the fresh white page in front of him. He had just shoved the freak in the room with them as part of his plan when the cocky brat had forgotten his homework and had the cheek to tell Grimmjow that it was too easy, so he hadn't done it. Grimmjow scowled, who the hell did the brat kid think he was? Einstein? Just to spite him Grimmjow had set him some work from one of his university text books, to see if the work was too easy for him then. It was quite the opposite with Ichigo, he was quite aware the kid had a natural talent for a lot of subjects, when he talked to the other teachers about him they all said that Ichigo excelled at their subjects, even if he was a little short tempered, so why, Grimmjow thought was the kid such a complete and utter idiot when it came to this subject?

"Err, sensei," Ichigo interrupted his musings, "I don't get this bit," He muttered around his pen, casting an embarrassed glance at the smirking Szayel. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. 

"It's what we went over yesterday, Kurosaki," Grimmjow growled out, pushing his glasses up his nose to fix Ichigo with a cold stare. Ichigo scowled deeply and flicked back a page to the notes he had made the day before. A cough made both of the two look up and Szayel stood smirking over the frustrated teen. 

"Sensei, I finished the pages you requested," He said, dropping his book over Ichigo's and plastering on a shit eating grin. Grimmjow glanced over the page and made a noise of surprise. The little shit had got every single one of them right? He narrowed his eyes at Szayel, who smiled and dropped a hand onto Ichigo's shoulder. He leant down close to the orange haired teen's ear,

"If you need any help Ichigo, you know I'll always be available," Szayel purred in the teen's ear and Ichigo jumped up. Grimmjow stood next to them, pulling Ichigo away from the pink haired teen. Ichigo was shaking with anger and Grimmjow stepped between them. 

"Sit back down and do the next page," Grimmjow growled. He had to fight the urge to punch the teen himself for even thinking about touching his Ichigo. He paused for a moment, since when was Ichigo, his Ichigo? Since when was he so jealous and protective about the teen? He ran a hand through his hair and pushed the scowling teen back into his seat. Ichigo didn't even protest and sat down, continuing to work quietly. 

Grimmjow watched him carefully. He couldn't explain why he was so attracted to this young man but his blood boiled at the thought of someone even liking him. Now he was curious as to the teen's reaction to Szayel, he had been so violent. Was there maybe some history between them? He ran his hand through his hair and sighed and Ichigo glanced up then. Their eyes met and the tension was there again, making the air sing. 

"I don't understand this bit," Ichigo said, fighting to keep his voice normal as his heart pounded in his chest. He had decided last night that while he liked his teacher, a lot, he was just going to push it deep down and hope it went away. He'd heard how popular the attractive blue haired man was with students and teachers alike and he was pretty sure that he would have no chance, even if Grimmjow was showing an interest in him. He was probably just reading things wrong and being stupid. Grimmjow simply helped him because he felt bad that Ichigo was such an idiot. Grimmjow slid the book towards him and then took the pen from his hand. There fingers brushed and Ichigo felt electricity tingle through him. There eyes hadn't left the other and when Grimmjow did eventually turn his attention to the book, Ichigo felt like he could breathe again. 

"It's substitution; you put a number in place of the letter and you can solve the equation," Grimmjow pointed out. 

"Why?" Ichigo asked, chewing on his pen and Grimmjow watched as the boy slid the pen between his two perfect lips, heat running through his body.

"What do you mean why?" Grimmjow asked raising an eyebrow, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's soft pink lips.

"Why do you do that?" He asked, frowning.

"What do you mean, why? Because that's what you do, there doesn't need to be a why!" Grimmjow growled, frowning in confusion. Damn Ichigo always managed to mess his head up, now he was even managing to make him confused about maths.

There was a noise from behind them and they both turned to look at the grinning pink haired teen.

"I've finished again sensei," He smirked happily and Grimmjow sighed running his hands through his hair.

"Fine, just go," He snapped at the teen that turned his gaze to Ichigo.

"I'll see you around, Ichi," the pink haired teen laughed, gliding from the classroom as Ichigo growled. Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo who scrubbed his hand through his bright hair.

"I hate that kid," Ichigo scowled and Grimmjow raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "We had some trouble a year or two ago," Ichigo explained, shrugging and returning to his writing.

Grimmjow left Ichigo's explanation at that and watched the teen as he struggled with his work. A knock at the classroom door broke the silence, making both of them look up. A female teacher entered and Ichigo noticed a slight twitch in Grimmjow's eye.

"Grimmjow," She smiled, fluttering her eyelashes at the man as he stood up. Ichigo watched out of the corner of his eye as the two moved to the door. While she was lowering her voice to talk Ichigo could still hear her chattering at him.

"So I was wondering if you would like to come with me." She smiled up at him and Ichigo felt something strange in his chest, like something was tightening around his heart. He lowered his eyes from the scene.

"I'm sorry, I won't go with you," Grimmjow said, quite loudly. Ichigo felt his heart speed up and he was actually quite shocked at the feeling of pure pleasure that was bubbling in his chest. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the woman blinked in shot and then glanced at him. She was blushing furiously and turned and walked quickly out of the classroom. Grimmjow's face was a mask of disgust as he sat heavily on his chair.

"Tch, you would think she'd got the message the first time," he hissed out, feeling strangely pissed off that the woman had to ask him in front of Ichigo. Ichigo met his eyes then, smiling brightly and Grimmjow blinked at him, dumbstruck. Ichigo was good looking when he was scowling, but when he smiled he looked like a different person. His whole demeanour changed and all Grimmjow could do was stare at him like an idiot. He ran his hand through his head, glancing at the door of his classroom, a million reasons running through his head for why he shouldn't say what he was about to.

"There are too many interruptions if I tutor you here, why don't you come to mine on Friday and we'll finish this then?" He asked the teen, the voice in his head screaming that this wasn't a good idea. The air was heavy with tension when he dragged his eyes back to Ichigo's face. The smile had slipped a little and his eyes didn't mask the surprise he felt at this question.

"Okay," Ichigo agreed after a minute, his heart pounding in his chest.

* * *

The week seemed to crawl by at snails pace as Ichigo waited. Every day he came up with a million reasons why he shouldn't go over to Grimmjow's flat but then he would see the man and his thoughts would go out of his head. He bit his lip as he stared into the bathroom mirror. His orange hair stuck out all over his head at odd angles and he ran his damp hand through it, trying to make it stick flat. He sighed, he was acting like a teenage girl going on her first date, but he couldn't help it. He was nervous. Ever since _those _dreams had started he had been jumpy around the man and now that he was visiting the flat again, the very setting for these dreams, he was petrified. He sighed again and slammed his hand down against the sink. It wasn't even like anything would happen, Grimmjow was his teacher. He probably wasn't even gay and even if he was, he would never be interested in an immature school kid like Ichigo.

He dodged his father's attacks grumpily and stomped out of the house.

"Later old man!" He shouted, glowering at the man, before his gaze softened, "Bye Karin, Yuzu,"

His sisters waved happily as his father wailed in the background, shouting something incoherent down the street. Ichigo swung his school bag onto his back and began walking in the direction towards the flat.

Grimmjow thought that it was a bad idea to have started drinking so early. Not that he was drunk, nowhere near it. Just he knew that it would result in him drinking more and therefore having a hangover tomorrow. He inhaled on his cigarette, eyes watching but not seeing whatever was on the television. He wasn't regretting asking the teen over, but he was worried. Worried about what he might do. Having accepted his strange, unexplainable attraction to the teen there was really only one problem. That he was the teen's teacher. That Ichigo was underage. But damn, did he look good in school uniform. He sighed, just thinking about the kid made him feel like a pervert. A loud knock at the door snapped him from his thoughts, and he pushed Pantera off his lap, surprised at the feeling of happiness that rose inside him. He cursed to himself; he was like a giddy school girl.

He opened the door and stared at the beautiful teen before him. His eyes were glazed and he was staring off into space. He jumped a little and turned to look at Grimmjow. He almost fainted on the spot. Grimmjow looked more like a rock star than a teacher, his glasses were gone and he wore a black wife beater, his jeans slung low on his hips so that a sliver of black underwear could be seen. Ichigo swallowed, his eyes ending their roaming of the others body to slide back up to the smirking face of the man in front of him.

Grimmjow couldn't keep the smirk of his face as he stepped back to let the teen into his flat. Out of uniform Ichigo looked less like a student, he looked older, like someone Grimmjow might come on to in a bar. He followed Ichigo through to the living area where the TV was talking to itself and watched the teen throw himself onto the sofa, his brown eyes flitting nervously around the room. Grimmjow ground his cigarette out in the ash tray and sat down next to the teen.

"Get it out then," Grimmjow stated his face expressionless. Ichigo blinked in shock, turning wide eyes to the man next to him.

"What?" He gasped and Grimmjow snorted with laughter at the teens shocked face.

"Your work, I'm tutoring you aren't I?" Grimmjow reminded him, and Ichigo blushed a little, reaching over to tug his things out of his bag. His shirt slid up his back at this action and Grimmjow watched the lithe muscles shift under the tanned skin. He reached out a hand but stopped himself before he could touch the teen. Ichigo sat back and smiled tentatively at the other man, unaware of the inner turmoil his simple gestures were causing. Grimmjow sighed and took the book from the teen, flicking the TV off. Pantera wound himself around Ichigo's legs, purring happily and Grimmjow snorted at the cat.

"He doesn't usually like people," Grimmjow sniffed, a little miffed at his cats actions as the blue creature leapt up onto the orange haired teen's knee. Ichigo gave a tiny smile, scratching behind the cat's ears. Grimmjow watched the boy; he'd never seen the teen look so relaxed, so content. He looked up then, face twisted into a frown noticing the man's blue gaze on him. 

"I think he likes me," Ichigo laughed as the cat nudged his hand, meowing loudly for his attention. He stoked a hand against the soft fur and laughed again as the cat curled up on his knee. Grimmjow snorted something that sounded like 'traitor' but Ichigo ignored it and settled for pushing his maths book towards the man.

"Well then, teach me," Ichigo smirked, turning his gaze to his teacher. Grimmjow felt his face splitting into a huge grin and leant in close to the teen. Ichigo's eyes widened and he could feel a blush rising on his face.

"Guess I'll have to then. You want a drink?" He asked, his eyes lingering on Ichigo's reddening face. Ichigo nodded his mouth dry at the man's closeness. He watched Grimmjow get up and leave the room before he closed his eyes, rubbing at them. He was confused. Had Grimmjow just flirted with him? He shook his head that was a stupid idea; Grimmjow was his teacher nothing more. 

He heard Grimmjow come back in then and he looked up. He took the bottle of juice being offered to him and blinked when he noticed that Grimmjow was drinking strawberry milk. He looked at the bottle of apple juice in his hand and then back at the bottle in Grimmjow's. He couldn't stop a smile creeping over his face and he glanced away when Grimmjow looked at him.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, glancing at the teen as he sat down. Ichigo shook his head before giggling again. 

"Just…strawberry milk…I wasn't expecting that. I mean, there are beer cans everywhere," Ichigo snorted, watching Grimmjow take another drink. Grimmjow shrugged, tapping a cigarette from the pack and lighting it before sitting next to Ichigo. 

"What can I say? I have a thing for strawberries," Grimmjow purred, watching Ichigo out of the corner of his eye as he examined the book on the coffee table in front of him. Ichigo blushed and choked a little on his drink. Grimmjow tried desperately not to laugh, but he couldn't do it and when he finally managed to control his hysterical laughter he glanced back at Ichigo to see him scowling, blushing and even slightly pouting. The teen obviously hadn't even realised he was doing it, which just made Grimmjow laugh again. 

Pantera leapt out of Ichigo's lap and he sighed at the loss of warmth. Stroking the cat had been quite comforting, particularly when Grimmjow was laughing at him. He wasn't sure if Grimmjow had been flirting with him again, but it felt like it. Ichigo scrubbed his hand through his hair in frustration and tried to steer the conversation back towards math. He reached into his bag and pulled out a pen as Grimmjow pulled the table closer to where they were sat, still puffing away on his cigarette. Ichigo scrunched his nose, his scowl deepening as Grimmjow flicked the ash into the overflowing ash tray. 

He shifted his position, his leg brushing against Grimmjow's. He tensed a little and moved it again so that they were pressed together, feeling the electricity dance along his thigh from where they touched. Grimmjow paused, holding Ichigo's homework in his hand. Ichigo jumped up then, running his hand through his hair and shifting from foot to foot. 

"You know Grimmjow, I think I should be heading home," Ichigo murmured and Grimmjow glanced up at him.

"We haven't even started working yet," Grimmjow growled out as Ichigo glanced away from him blushing. Ichigo felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest and all he could think about was the various different dreams and situations he's imagined over and over in his head. 

Grimmjow stood up then, a wide grin plastered on his face and he took a step towards Ichigo, who stumbled backwards. His back hit the wall but Grimmjow kept on walking forward until he was only millimetres away from the teen. Ichigo's eyes were wide and his face decorated with the most gorgeous blush.

"Do I make you nervous Ichi?" Grimmjow drawled out, his eyes never leaving the teens face as he grew more and more red. He took another step forward so he had effectively pinned Ichigo against the wall. Ichigo could feel panic rising in his chest and his fight or flight instinct was kicking in. The look in Grimmjow's eye was almost predatory and the smile was making Ichigo's breath catch in his throat. 

"What are you doing?" Ichigo gasped out, his eyes almost popping out of his head as rather than answer his teacher slipped his hand slowly under his shirt, stroking the skin at the small of his back. Ichigo froze then, chocolate brown meeting cobalt blue and he frowned a little despite how soothing the action was.

"You look good blushing," Grimmjow whispered, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on the hollow of his neck. Grimmjow wasn't sure what had made him give in to his instincts and actually make a move on the teen but he had and now Ichigo was blushing below him in the most delicious way. He moved his lips from the teen's neck to let them hover over the soft pink lips he had been thinking about since he met the teen. 

Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's breath fanning his face and he knew that all he had to do was lean forward and he would be kissing the man. But Grimmjow was his teacher. He pushed him away, breathing hard and breaking the eye contact between them. He ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"What did you just lure me here so you could molest me?" Ichigo shouted, scowling deeply. Grimmjow blinked a little before frowning back at the teen. 

"I didn't lure, that word makes me sound like a pervert. I mean it's not like I asked you to come in and look at my puppies or anything." Grimmjow growled back, confused at Ichigo's actions. What the hell? The kid liked him, he knew he did.

"You're my teacher!" Ichigo yelled, looking away from the blue haired man. "You're my teacher," He muttered again, sounding more like he was trying to remind himself than Grimmjow. Grimmjow sighed, realising now why the teen was freaking out so much. Ichigo had turned away and Grimmjow took a step forward, trying to think of something to say. It was rare he was lost for words, but now was one of those times.

"I really should go," the young man murmured, hearing Grimmjow approaching him from behind. "Bye!" Ichigo shouted, rushing out of the door. He pulled it closed behind him and rushed down the steps from the flat, stopping when he reached the bottom. He had left all of his things inside.

Grimmjow rubbed his face, leaning against the very wall that he had just had Ichigo pinned up against. He gave a growl in the back of his throat and walked into his living area. He stared at the spot where Ichigo had been sat and a huge grin broke onto his face. The teen had left all his belongings.

* * *

Grimmjow stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist. Another bang sounded on the door and he cursed.

"All right, all right, I'm coming," He shouted, stumbling a little on his way to the door. He tugged it open, tightening his grip on his towel as he did so and felt himself grinning at the person on the other side. Ichigo on the other hand, really didn't feel like grinning. Grimmjow had just answered the door in a towel. Ichigo was desperately trying not to look at the mans sexy, muscled chest and he mentally reminded himself of the list of reasons he'd given himself to not kiss the man, thought right now not one of them was convincing.

Grimmjow turned and walked back inside the flat.

"I'm guessing you came for your things," Grimmjow stated, his voice bored. Ichigo nodded, not really trusting himself to speak as he stared at the black 6 tattooed on Grimmjow's back. He wanted to ask about it, but he knew for a fact that he couldn't trust his voice right now and he was pretty sure Grimmjow was probably annoyed with him after what he'd done. He sighed a little, bending to get his things. He couldn't really explain why he had freaked out like that, but he had and he couldn't take it back now.

He paused, his bag in hand turning to look at his teacher. Grimmjow's hair was damp and wasn't styled like it normally was, but was flopping down. Ichigo watched a single drop of water run down the man's chiselled chest, dipping slowly into the gap between his skin and the towel and he licked his lips. God this man was sexy.

He wasn't sure who moved first but next thing he knew his bag was falling from his hand and he was pressed against the solid chest he had just been thinking about. Grimmjow was smirking down at him and he could feel that blush rising up his cheeks again.

Once again, the same as the night before, they were so close that Grimmjow could almost taste the teen's lips. Neither of them moved and Grimmjow just watched Ichigo shift uncomfortably.

Ichigo looked up then and his arms came up to wrap around the others neck. His hands tangled in the damp blue hair and he pulled the man's mouth down to his.

Their lips met and electricity shot through both of their bodies. Grimmjow pulled back to look into the deep pools of brown. He smirked, bringing his own hands to tangle into the mass of orange he so adored. 

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update – a social life, family problems and a lack of internet has been a problem. That and the fact I couldn't get this chapter right at all. I'm still not happy with it. It's not right. But I'll get over it. I left it on an evil cliff hanger again didn't I? I have a nasty habit of doing that.**

**Thanks for reading! I'll update faster next time because my holidays start soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Its hammer time and you can't touch this!**

**Love Lessons chapter 5.**

Chapter 5: "Basically you all did crap,"

Grimmjow smiled as Ichigo opened his mouth, letting the other man's tongue slide into his mouth. He pushed Ichigo against the wall, and the teen moaned as Grimmjow's hands snaked down, massaging his ass and pulling their bodies flush against each other. Ichigo pulled his mouth away, gasping for air as Grimmjow began to tug the teen's t-shirt off. They separated for a moment as Ichigo helped, but then they were back together. Grimmjow traced his fingers slowly up and across the teens toned stomach muscles and Ichigo let out a little whine. Grimmjow smiled, leaning down to whisper into Ichigo's sensitive ears.

"Let's move this to the bedroom," Grimmjow purred sensually and Ichigo's eyes widened a little. He nodded, nerves dancing through his body. Grimmjow smirked, biting down on Ichigo's neck. The teen followed him, very aware of Grimmjow lack of clothes. Grimmjow pressed him up against the closed bedroom door as soon as they entered, kissing the teen passionately again. His fingers moved to unbutton the teen's trousers and Ichigo moaned at the contact. His brown eyes slid closed as he gasped out. Grimmjow was smirking as he tugged the teen's trousers down, watching the flush as it deepened on the teen's cheeks.

He threw the teens trousers, pushing him down onto the bed and looking at Ichigo below him. He stood up then, walking towards his cupboard. He pulled out a tie before walking back to the bed, where Ichigo lay, watching him with confused eyes.

"What's that for?" He asked licking his lips as Grimmjow smiled wolfishly, his eyes glinting. He straddled the teen's waist, grabbing his wrists with one hand. He tugged them above Ichigo's head and wrapped the tie around the teen's wrists, tying them tightly. He looped the remainder of the material around his headboard and smiled, leaning back to admire his work. Ichigo wriggled, tugging at his hand restraints, his face flushed.

"It's kinkier this way," Grimmjow smiled, reaching down to undo his towel from his waist. Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight of the other's arousal, and he blushed. Grimmjow smirked down at him again, leaning down to kiss him. He rubbed his lips gently over Ichigo's, teasingly before moving down to his chest. He bit down lightly on one of Ichigo's nipples making the teen arch his back and groan in pleasure. Ichigo tugged at his hand restraints, desperate to touch the other man.

"Damn it, Grimm," Ichigo gasped out as the man began to massage him through his boxers. He felt the other man slide his pants down slowly and he lifted his hips, helping the man to tug them off quicker. Cold air brushed against him and he groaned, feeling Grimmjow's finger brush the slit of his penis. He bucked his hips desperately and his erection brushed against Grimmjow's. Both groaned and Grimmjow crushed his lips back onto Ichigo's, eager to taste the teen again. He grabbed the bottle of lube from his drawer, smearing it onto his fingers as he bit down onto the teen's chest, leaving a series of red marks. He traced one finger around the teen's entrance and felt Ichigo push onto him a little. He smirked and began to pump the teen's erection as he stuck a finger in. Ichigo tugged at his restraints again, fighting the strange feeling in his ass.

"Relax," Grimmjow whispered, continuing to slide his finger in and out. Ichigo gave a little gasp, tensing again as another finger slid into him. Grimmjow waited, pressing a kiss into the side of Ichigo's neck. He pulled away a little, looking at the beautiful restrained teen below him. Grimmjow plunged his fingers in and out, stretching the teen as he whimpered. Suddenly Ichigo gasped, pressing himself back onto the intruding fingers as pleasure exploded through his body. Grimmjow smirked, brushing that spot again and smiling as Ichigo groaned out his name, pushing his hips desperately against the other.

He added a third finger, and Ichigo hissed in pain. But then Grimmjow hit that spot again and he was moaning again.

"Fuck, Grimm, please," He moaned and Grimmjow felt himself growing even harder if it was possible. The teen begging him was just too much. He removed his fingers, causing Ichigo to whine and Grimmjow quickly applied the lubricant to his own member. He looked down at Ichigo, spreading the teen's legs and tugging them over his shoulders.

"Please Grimm," Ichigo gasped out again and Grimmjow pushed slowly into him. Ichigo bit his lip hard to stop himself crying out at the pain. He could feel himself being stretched and he clenched his fists in his restraints. Grimmjow was buried deep inside the teen, and he closed his eyes, barely able to restrain himself inside the tight heat of Ichigo. He felt the teen press back onto him then, and he pulled out a little before thrusting back inside him. Ichigo felt a tear slide out between his shut eyes as he groaned a little, the pain and pleasure mixing as Grimmjow began to move. Then he hit it, that spot inside of him that made his body sing in pleasure. He moaned, pushing back and Grimmjow thrust in again, hitting his prostate again. They began to move in rhythm now, thrusting harder and harder. Grimmjow wrapped his hand around the teen's arousal and began to pump him in time to his thrusts, drawing another moan from Ichigo's throat.

"Grimm," He gasped out, throwing his head back. Grimmjow closed his eyes, feeling the pressure build as Ichigo began to tense around him. He felt the teen come, his body stiffening and Grimmjow pushed himself in again, making sure to hit the teen's pleasure spot one last time as Ichigo came. He came then, buried deep inside Ichigo, growling in pleasure. They both lay there panting deeply and Ichigo gave a little whine as Grimmjow pulled out.

Exhausted, Grimmjow reached up and untied the teen's wrists, letting the teen's arms fall to the bed. Ichigo opened his eyes, turning to look at his teacher, who was digging around in his bedside table drawer for his cigarettes.

"What does this mean?" He asked quietly, watching the light flicker across Grimmjow's face as he lit his cigarette.

"What do you think it means?" Grimmjow asked gruffly, inhaling deeply on his cigarette. "You think I'm just messing around with you?" He smirked, stroking the teen's damp orange hair from his face. Ichigo frowned.

"Pretty stupid to just mess around with a student," Ichigo pointed out and Grimmjow sighed.

"Pretty stupid to get in a relationship with a student as well," He laughed and Ichigo moved, wincing a little at the pain this caused to shoot through him.

"Yeah, it is," He murmured, wrapping his arm around the toned waist of his teacher and snuggling against him. Grimmjow snorted, but couldn't help but smile a little at the teen's actions.

* * *

Monday lured its ugly head again and Grimmjow sighed, leaning back in his chair and watching as Ichigo frowned at his work. Every now and then the teen would sneak a glance at his teacher, only to find that the man was staring at him as well and from then on he wouldn't be able to keep the grin of his face.

He'd spent the entire weekend at his teachers apartment and had come to realise that not only was his teacher a total freak when it came to marking, but he was also an obsessively violent video game player, a control freak and a horny, kinky bastard who loved to drive Ichigo crazy. He could feel a blush rising to his cheeks just thinking about some of the things Grimmjow did to him and more alarmingly just how much he'd enjoyed them. He was surprised he'd been able to walk to school that day.

Grimmjow stood up from his desk, walking around the room and handing out the classes' last piece of homework he'd marked at the weekend when Ichigo was there. He threw the pages down on the respective teenager's desks, trying his best not to look at Ichigo as he passed him.

"Basically, you all did crap," Grimmjow drawled, his expression bored as he turned to face the class. "So we're going to go over it again. To start with…." Grimmjow turned to right out the first homework sum on the board, and Ichigo tuned him out, looking at the slip of paper that was attached to his work.

_You look sexy in your uniform. Especially how gorgeous your ass looks in those pants. You should see some of the thing's I'm thinking about doing to you. You would blush even more than usual. Not that I don't love it when you blush. _Ichigo read, feeling the blush that Grimmjow was talking about burning on his cheeks. He crumpled the note up and caught Orihime's eye noticing she was looking at him with concern. He raised his paper and showed her the F printed on top and shrugged. She smiled and then turned her attention back to the front, hearing Grimmjow cough in annoyance. He focused on his teacher again, seeing the man smirk a little at the fact he was blushing. He hated that man.

The bell rang and the class began to leave the room, but not before Grimmjow singled him out.

"Kurosaki, wait behind a minute," He called out and his friends threw him sympathetic glances. Ichigo rolled his eyes, remaining in his seat as the teenagers trooped out. The door slid shut and Grimmjow stalked towards him. He very gently touched the teen's face before brushing his lips against Ichigo's. He pulled back very quickly, glancing around to check no-one noticed, despite there being no-one in the room.

Ichigo could feel himself grinning and Grimmjow looked at him.

"Come to mine tonight, an hour or two after school, okay?" Grimmjow commanded and Ichigo nodded, packing his things away.

"I'll be there," He said, throwing his bag over his shoulder and walking out of the room. He glanced back at Grimmjow who threw a seductive smile his way and Ichigo smiled back. He pressed a soft kiss onto his teacher's lips after checking the room was still empty.

"I'll come round about five," He whispered, turning and walking out of the room. Grimmjow rubbed a hand through his hair, unable to stop himself from smirking. He wasn't stupid, he knew what he was doing was very illegal and very stupid, but over the last three days he'd realised that the teen had got to him and got to him badly.

The sex was amazing as well.

* * *

**Short chapter, but it has smut and it needs to be short for the time skip that's coming. I'll update ASAP, and soon all the drama is going to begin! Well now they are together the whole plot can begin!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and favouriting and everything. I love you all!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's kinky flashback time! So here's chapter 6.**

Chapter 6: "...and you know everyone in there would wanna tap this,"

It was hard to believe that he, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques; the serial heartbreaker who was undeniably infamous for his cold cruel ways in relationships, had been together with someone for three months without even cheating on them once and without even looking at someone else for three months. Never mind the fact that the relationship was very illegal, to Grimmjow it was still his longest relationship and therefore something to be proud of.

"You're my longest relationship," Grimmjow pointed out proudly one lazy Sunday morning, watching the teen as he searched for his trousers.

"Am I really?" Ichigo asked sleepily, finding the illusive trousers and smiling happily. He tugged them on, turning to look at his partner who was lounging on the bed, observing him with hungry eyes. "You're thirty and you're longest relationship is three months? That's not something to be proud of,"

"How long is yours?" Grimmjow asked defensively, glowering at the unimpressed teen.

"Three months," Ichigo laughed, leaning over and planting a kiss on his grumpy lover's mouth before wandering out of the room. Grimmjow grunted and rolled over. Ichigo was weird about things like clothes. Despite Grimmjow having seen him naked countless times in nearly every room of the flat, Ichigo still insisted on wearing something when he left the bedroom. It had only been recently that he'd managed to persuade the teen into sleeping without underwear after they had sex, because as he had pointed out, he was just going to take them off again in the morning.

"Make me coffee," Grimmjow shouted, sitting up and lighting a cigarette. He wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now that Ichigo had woken him up.

Ichigo sighed from the kitchen, glancing at the digital clock on the microwave. He really should head home soon; his sisters would no doubt be worrying that he hadn't been home since Thursday night. Not that he had planned to stay on Friday, but Grimmjow and his perverted ways had somehow persuaded him. He'd learnt in the last few months that Grimmjow didn't take no for an answer and that the man particularly delighted in teasing Ichigo until the teen begged. Ichigo flushed, memories of the reason just why he had stayed at the other man's house on Friday coming back to him.

He'd been staying late in school that night with Ishida at the craft club. Ichigo wasn't one for after school activities (well except for with a certain teacher) and there was no way in hell he was a member of the craft club, but Yuzu had damaged her favourite toy and Ishida had promised to sow the stupid lion back up. So Ichigo was bullied into waiting for the strange teen to sow the lion back up. Once Ishida had worked his 'magic' Ichigo had realised it was quite late, but stopped in to say bye to Grimmjow who, much to Ichigo's surprise, was marking some tests. The two were being relatively careful about contact at school, but every now and then Grimmjow would give in and coerce the teen into some form of sexual act. It seemed Grimmjow got off on the danger that someone could discover them, and Ichigo, much to his shame, had realised that he quite enjoyed it as well, not that he would ever admit that to his teacher.

That night had been a perfect example of it. Ichigo has poked his head around the door after skilfully loosing Ishida with the excuse he had left his gym bag, and the man had practically pounced on him, dragging him into the classroom and locking the door.

"Grimm," Ichigo had gasped out as the older man began ravishing his neck, "Someone might see,"

Grimmjow had just growled in response and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"I haven't been able to fuck you all week," Grimmjow had explained all while he rubbed the teen through his school trousers.

Ten minutes later Ichigo had found himself pressed against the man's desk, moaning at the feather light touches the man was administering to his aching arousal.

"Grimm, please," Ichigo had moaned out, unable to take any more of this sweet torture. Grimmjow had spun him round then and stepped back, while Ichigo had just panted, confused. "What?" He asked the other man.

"If you want it that much, do it yourself," Grimmjow had purred then, narrowing those bright blue eyes and smirking dangerously. Ichigo knew he must have turned redder than he'd ever done in his life and he was sure he would never be able to recreate the startled noise he'd made.

He'd given in though and wrapped his hand around his erection, pumping it slowly in his hand. He'd closed his eyes, so he couldn't see Grimmjow's expression, but just knowing that those eyes had been on him….Ichigo shuddered at the memory, running his hand through his hair. They'd fucked then, right over the teacher's desk. Ichigo knew that facing that desk on Monday was going to be very embarrassing.

He blushed hearing Grimmjow walk into the room and shut his eyes, trying to will away his erection at the memories of their activities the day before. He heard Grimmjow snort behind him and felt even more embarrassed. They'd had sex less than six hours ago and he wanted it again? Grimmjow really was rubbing off on him.

"How long does it take you to make a fucking drink?" Grimmjow muttered, glancing at the teen behind him. His irritated frown turned to a smirk as he took in Ichigo's flushed face and he let his eyes wander down the teen's body to see the tight bulge in the boy's pants. This was too perfect. Ichigo's brown eyes snapped open at the feeling of pressure on his arousal as Grimmjow unbuttoned his trousers. He moaned a little, Grimmjow leaning in to capture that perfect mouth in a bruising kiss.

"Ngh, Grimm…I really need to go home," Ichigo breathed out as Grimmjow released his mouth slipping his hand below the waistband of the orange haired boy's boxers. He ran his finger lightly along the others length and Ichigo bucked his hips whining lightly.

"No," Grimmjow whispered, delighting in the moans he could draw from Ichigo. The teen intoxicated him, setting every single one of his nerves alight. He was dangerously obsessed. There wasn't a single thing about the teen that didn't drive him insane. He bit down on Ichigo's neck, sucking and biting on the soft skin as Ichigo gasped out.

"Sensei," Ichigo whispered into Grimmjow's ear and Grimmjow ground furiously against him. There was something erotic about it when Ichigo moaned that into his ear. He smirked remembering the incident in the classroom on Friday night. Some strange voyeuristic part of him had needed to see the teen like that, his school shirt open and slipping off one shoulder, his pants pooled around his ankles leaning against his desk and moaning for him as he stroked himself. He'd called him that then; 'sensei' and then Grimmjow hadn't been able to hold back.

"Sensei, more….please…I need you sensei," Ichigo whined out, smirking. Snapping Grimmjow out of the thoughts of the other night and Grimmjow moaned as Ichigo's nails raked down his bare back. He pushed the teen's boxers down, fingering the teen's entrance. Ichigo gasped as one finger was inserted into him and he pushed back onto the digit, his hands moving to tangle into the blue hair. He tugged on it, feeling Grimmjow let out a soft growl of pleasure. He inserted another finger forcefully and Ichigo winced a little. Grimmjow noticed the teen's discomfort and removed the fingers leaning in to whisper to Ichigo,

"Stay right there," He murmured, biting Ichigo's earlobe. Ichigo nodded and it took everything Grimmjow had to tear himself away from the sight of the aroused teen panting against the counter. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedroom and headed back to Ichigo. There was no way he was going to fuck the teen dry and get an earful. Ichigo hadn't even let him touch him for two weeks after he had done that, though he would never mind at the time, he would complain a hell of a lot afterwards.

He rushed back to the kitchen, his eyes skimming over the impatient Ichigo as the teen waited. He noticed Grimmjow's return and flushed a little at Grimmjow's erection. Grimmjow couldn't get over how shy Ichigo could be, despite how unbelievably seductive he could be when he tried. He moved towards the man suddenly, pressing him back against the wall.

"You remember this exact wall, we had our first kiss here," Ichigo murmured smiling a little and Grimmjow snorted.

"That's a womanly thing to say," He pointed out and Ichigo froze, pausing in his gentle kissing of Grimmjow's jaw.

"What the fuck? I was trying to be all cute like you fucking like!" Ichigo shouted, he pulled back from the tight grip of his lover and growled at him. "You can be a fucking moron half of the time,"

Grimmjow growled himself, unhappy at the turn the moment was taking.

"Come on," He cajoled, running his fingers softly over Ichigo's body. He flipped them so Ichigo was pressed against the wall and the orange haired teens head was falling back against the wall as he groaned. Grimmjow hooked the teen's legs around his own waist and used one arm to support him while he slid the other hand to lightly caress the teen. Ichigo's arms looped around his waist and Grimmjow smiled taking all of the teen's weight.

His insult died in his throat and he let out a strangled moan as Grimmjow slid slicked fingers inside of him.

"Fucking bastard," he choked out, crying out as Grimmjow's fingers hit that spot inside of him. Grimmjow's fingers were soon gone and Grimmjow thrust into his lover hard, slamming him against the wall and Ichigo cried out, tightening his grip on the older man as he felt himself being filled completely. Grimmjow thrust into him again, hitting that spot inside of him and within moments they had found a fast rhythm. Ichigo was choking out moans as each time Grimmjow hit that spot that made stars explode in his vision. Grimmjow growled out the teen's name as Ichigo tightened around him as his back arched off the wall.

"Sensei," Ichigo moaned, his brown eyes capturing Grimmjow's blue ones. Grimmjow could see the need, the want in those eyes and he increased his pace again, his grip on Ichigo bruising. "I'm gonna….oh fuck Grimm…I'm…" He panted out, before he clenched his eyes shut, his mouth slightly open as he panted with the force of his release.

Grimmjow watched the teen's expression closely and felt the liquid smearing across his stomach as he pressed himself further into the teen as he reached his own climax. A deep growl erupted from his throat and he buried himself deep inside the teen, panting hard as his vision swam from the force of his climax. They separated, Ichigo sliding down the wall, running a hand through his hair. He grimaced uncomfortably as Grimmjow helped him to his feet and he sighed, feeling the disgusting feeling of Grimmjow's release sliding down the backs of his thighs.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo wandered to the bathroom and he followed, watching as Ichigo stepped into the shower.

"This is the third shower I've had in the space of a day," Ichigo shouted to Grimmjow as the man slid into the shower behind him. Grimmjow just smirked.

"Please, it was you who turned me on in there," Grimmjow laughed, watching as Ichigo jumped at his presence. Ichigo hadn't even noticed the other man follow him to the bathroom, let alone get in the shower with him.

"You're such a pervert! Can I not even shower in peace?" Ichigo shouted, throwing a sponge at Grimmjow. "Get the fuck out!"

"What's the problem? I've seen you naked," Grimmjow questioned as Ichigo pushed him out of the cubicle with him.

"This is different!" He shouted, slamming the shower door. Grimmjow smirked and wandered back to the bedroom to put on some trousers. He lit another cigarette and smiled at the cliché, eyeing the pile of work he had to go through.

Ichigo appeared a few minutes later, a towel around his waist and he rummaged through Grimmjow's wardrobe, trying to find some clothes that would actually fit him. He turned to Grimmjow his face serious and Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"What are you pulling that dumb ass face for?" He asked bluntly, looking at the teen's furrowed expression.

"I was just thinking…." Ichigo trailed off, glancing down to fiddle with the shirt in his hands and Grimmjow snorted.

"Well that explains it then,"

"Shut up," Ichigo shouted, and Grimmjow laughed. It was so easy to get a rise out of the kid. "Well, we never really do anything…we just have sex all the time…" Ichigo pointed out, fixing Grimmjow with his intense brown eyes. Grimmjow frowned at the teen before sneering.

"What exactly can we go out and do Ichigo? In case you've forgotten, I get caught with you, my ass gets hauled to prison for a good few years, and you know everyone in there would want to tap this," Grimmjow responded and Ichigo flushed angrily, ignoring Grimmjow's flippant 'tap this' comment.

"Yeah, I fucking know that. I was thinking we could go away somewhere, but you know fucking whatever. I wouldn't want to go away with a fucking asshole like you anyway," Ichigo growled, tugging a t-shirt over his head angrily.

Grimmjow snarled, jumping up and grabbing the teens arm, pulling him round to face him.

"Stop having a tantrum, we've had this discussion before," Grimmjow shouted and Ichigo snorted.

"Discussion would suggest that you aren't an emotionally stunted jerk," Ichigo snarled.

"You know sometimes I forget how much of a fucking immature shit you are," Grimmjow snarled right back at him. They stood looking at each other silently before Grimmjow shrugged. "How about we go somewhere then? A romantic, kinky weekend,"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"What would be the point of us going away just to do all the things we do here?" Ichigo sighed, looking up at his teacher and Grimmjow smirked.

"We can do other stuff as well okay. Fucking cutesy couple shit if that will make you happy," Grimmjow told him, "you fucking woman," He added, tugging the teen into a hug while Ichigo spat curses at him.

"I better go home," Ichigo muttered, pulling away from his teacher. Grimmjow stretched, and looked down at the pretty orange haired teen who was now pulling on one of Grimmjow's t-shirts, "Just wash my stuff okay?" Ichigo told him and Grimmjow nodded as Ichigo leaned up and pressed a feather light kiss against the others lips.

Ichigo walked past him then, pausing by the door to grab his bag and shoes. Grimmjow leant against the wall, watching the teen as he left quietly. He sighed, thinking over their conversation. Maybe they should go away somewhere for a weekend.

As Grimmjow was thinking this, Ichigo was considering the argument. It was the same argument they always had, he told himself as he walked down the street, hands buried in his pockets and his mp3 player blasting music into his ears. He paused, waiting to cross the road when he got the strangest feeling. It felt like he was being watched. He shrugged it off, assuming to himself it was probably some stray soul that was finding itself inexplicably drawn to him. He still had no idea why they did that, he remembered one telling him it had felt it was something about his 'aura' bit he'd just told her he didn't believe in that kind of superstitious crap.

Ichigo crossed the road quickly, feeling the wind blow straight through his thin jacket. There was that feeling again like he was being watched. He glanced behind him at the people wandering around and searched desperately for anyone looking his way but saw no-one. The strange feeling followed him as he walked quicker, every now and then catching a glimpse of a suited man. He shook it off, thinking he was just being stupid, but why did he feel like the man had been behind him for a long time.

"Hey Ichigo!" Some shouted and he jumped, bumping into his friend.

"Oh, hi Renji," He muttered, running his hand through his hair. Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow at him and fell into step next to him.

"So where have you been all weekend? I rang ya the other day," Renji grinned, narrowing his eyes at Ichigo and the teen shrugged, feeling a tinge of guilt for lying to his friend and for abandoning him.

"Nowhere man," Ichigo told him casually, carefully avoiding answering Renji's question. When his friend had rung, Ichigo remembered, he had been in a particularly awkward position.

"Huh," Renji voiced, glancing slyly at his friend, a strange grin spreading across his face, "'cause those are some pretty big love bites for ya to have just been nowhere, Ichi. Who's the lucky girl then?" Renji crowed victoriously as Ichigo blushed, his hand flying to his neck. "Come on man, she any good?" Renji asked, nudging his friend.

Ichigo punched Renji in the arm, glowering at him angrily.

"Jesus you pervert, get yourself a girlfriend and stop asking so much about my personal life," Ichigo shouted.

"Whatever. I'm sorted thanks mate." Renji fell silent, walking along with Ichigo, who sighed in irritation at his curious friend.

"It must be complicated right? She older than you?" Renji asked, before his face lit up again, noticing Ichigo's discomfort, "She is! Ah! Way to go, say no more my friend, say no more!" Renji laughed to himself, earning him another punch from Ichigo.

"Damn it Renji," Ichigo muttered, stomping away from the laughing teen.

"See you Monday Ichi," Renji called after the flushing boy, "I guess ya need ya rest huh?"

Ichigo flipped the teen off, ignoring the angry and shocked glances he and Renji's loud behaviour was receiving. He sighed, still on edge at the weird feelings he had felt before.

Maybe he would give Grimmjow a ring when he got home.

* * *

**So a new chapter!! Don't worry, everything raised in this chapter has complete significance because we, my friends, are reaching the PLOT! Oh yes we are!!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter – it was smutfull for you all! For all the perverts lol (and the pervert inside of me) I included the line "sensei, please!" Oh and the whole 'everyone in there would wanna tap this,' is inspired by my best friend when we were talking about prison showers...don't ask...really.**

**I think this story is more popular than sing to me….oh well! I'm just pleased people like them!! So let me know what you think! Next chapter: A romantic weekend in the country, just the two of them!! But why is Renji here?! And why does Ichigo still feel like he is being watched?**

**Grimmjow says – Stay tuned bitches.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I took my sweet time. But here it is **

**Love Lessons Chapter 7:**

**The Kinky Weekend. Part One.**

Chapter 7: "That's what you go to school for I guess Ichi,"

Ichigo hummed along with the gentle music playing from the radio, his soft smile growing wider as Grimmjow gave another snort, irritated that he had been defeated into playing the teen's choice of radio by Ichigo's Sexy Sulky Face. Grimmjow loathed and loved that face. It was the face Ichigo had been gave him when he had called him to write on the board or answer a question. It was the face Ichigo had given in response to Grimmjow's suggestion they went to a love hotel for their 'romantic weekend' (which had resulted in Grimmjow shelling out a large amount of money for a very expensive hotel in the country.) One of the worst things about the face was that Ichigo didn't even realise its power and didn't even realise when he was pulling it. Girls went weak at the knees and Grimmjow had to fight the urge not to ravish the teen across his desk (again anyway) whenever he pulled it. Grimmjow sighed, glancing at the orange haired boy whose smile had now faded. He snorted again.

"This is some whiny crap you're forcing me to listen to," Grimmjow growled.

"Well you're being a whiny crap and I'm forced to listen to you, so I guess we are equal," Ichigo growled back, one golden brown eye opening only to shut again at the pissed off look gracing his boyfriend's face.

"I'm only whiny because this shit music is rubbing off on me." Grimmjow countered, before realising he had just admitted to being whiny, "Though it explains a lot about you, Kurosaki," He muttered. A punch to his arm told him Ichigo had heard.

"I'm not whiny!" Ichigo whined, before growling in frustration and turning away from Grimmjow, who was smirking in satisfaction. Ichigo sighed, before running his hand through his hair. Sometimes he could be so immature around Grimmjow, which just served to remind him of the reality of his and Grimmjow's relationship.

"Yeah, you are," Grimmjow snickered and Ichigo looked at him, incredulously. Then sometimes Grimmjow said something incredibly stupid and Ichigo felt like there wasn't an age gap at all. He yawned and leaned back in the chair, feeling the smooth motion of the car beneath him lulling him to sleep.

"Whatever Grimm," He growled, resting his head on the window and wrapping his arms around himself as he smelt cigarette smoke fill the car, shortly followed by the smell of fresh air as Grimmjow wound the window down.

When Ichigo opened his eyes again it was almost dark, the remaining glows from the sun painting orange streaks across the deep blue sky. Ichigo almost wanted to sigh as the secret 15 year old girl inside squealed at how romantic looking at this sky was with Grimmjow. Speaking of Grimmjow, where the hell was his blue haired sex god of a boyfriend? He shook his head, he didn't just think that.

"Oi, fucktard we're here, I've got the room key," Grimmjow growled suddenly, leaning down to look through the window of the car with a leer, blocking Ichigo's view of the pretty sky. He frowned and glanced at the huge building in front of him before stretching and yawning in the chair. Grimmjow watched the lithe body of the teen as his shirt rode up and smiled at the wicked thoughts that creeped into his mind of exactly what he was going to do to his little strawberry in their hotel room this weekend. And the private hot spring they had attached to their room. He smirked. That one was going to be a surprise for the teen. If he were a lesser man, he would have giggled, anxious to see the expression on Ichigo's face when he showed him.

Ichigo climbed out of the car and looked around at the hotel. It looked nice enough and he couldn't help but flash a small smile at Grimmjow that he had actually made an effort. Grimmjow grunted at the display of gratitude and moved around to take the bags from the car.

"Let's dump the bags and then go out," Ichigo suggested, anxious to look around his new and unfamiliar surroundings. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, leering at the teen again.

"Don't ya wanna check out the beds?" He purred and Ichigo felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

"I told you that we are not just going to have sex all the time," The teen growled, alarming another pair of guests who had just arrived and Grimmjow sniggered, delighting in winding the teen up. The boy blushed upon noticing the other couple and stomped ahead; ignoring the amused stares he could feel directed at his back. He hated being made to look stupid.

* * *

Grimmjow flopped down onto the bed, turning his head to look at Ichigo whose eyes and mouth were wide with awe.

"Jesus Christ!" The strawberry haired teen cursed, staring around the suite before looking back at Grimmjow. "You actually spent a lot of money on this didn't you?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow growled.

"Of course I fucking did!" He sulked and Ichigo turned his gaze away to stare back out at the spring. His inner teenage girl was practically cart wheeling at the romantic implications of the room and hot springs but the part of his brain he was listening to increasingly often with Grimmjow was purring at the more carnal implications of the location. He felt muscular arms circle his waist and Grimmjow bit down on his neck. Hard. Ichigo moaned feeling nimble fingers beginning to unbutton his pants.

"Why don't you show me how thankful you are?" Grimmjow muttered, nibbling on Ichigo's earlobe as he slid his fingers up and down Ichigo's hardening length. A soft moan erupted from Ichigo's mouth and Grimmjow withdrew his hand, pressing his own erection against Ichigo's ass.

He turned the teen around and pressed their lips together forcefully as Ichigo's hands came to wind painfully in his hair. Their tongues battled against one another and Grimmjow growled as Ichigo slammed his hips into his. He pushed them to the bed, tugging at his belt buckle so he could push his pants down. They separated, breathing hard, before they were both clutching each other desperately again. There were frenzied caresses and forceful nips against the others lips and Ichigo flipped them, straddling Grimmjow's waist and moaning as the older man thrust against him.

"Fuck," Ichigo hissed, his glazed brown eyes slipping closed and he felt that delicious friction sending sparks through his body. Grimmjow smirked, enjoying the sight of Ichigo flushed and panting from his actions.

Grimmjow was soon flipping them back, making Ichigo land with a surprised huff onto the bed. He began to place harsh kisses across the teen's neck and collar bone, growling when he reached the t-shirt collar that was blocking his way from getting more of Ichigo's delightful skin. The two of them sat up clumsily, Ichigo swiftly tugging his t-shirt off, with Grimmjow quickly doing the same. Warm skin met warm skin and Ichigo shuddered with the sensation. He could feel Grimmjow smirking as he lavished kisses across his stomach and left bruising bite marks every now and then, but right now he didn't care. He would hit the bastard for it later. He fought back a whimper knowing Grimmjow was so close to where he desperately needed to be touched.

"Hurry up, and don't fucking tease," He hissed, his teeth clenched. Grimmjow glanced up, raising an eyebrow and looking a little pissed off.

"Okay then," He muttered, tugging the teen's trousers and underwear off in one swift movement. Ichigo felt more than saw Grimmjow's hungry gaze on his body as the man slipped his clothes off quickly, before spreading his legs and settling between them, returning to press kisses against Ichigo's lips. Their erections rubbed together and soft noises of pleasure escaped from both, pushing them onwards again into a flurry of kisses, bites and frenzied thrusting; the friction pushing them closer and closer to that peak of pleasure.

Grimmjow moved away quickly, rummaging through the bags they had left by the bed to pull out a bottle of lube. He quickly squirted it onto his hands, the synthetic strawberry smell filling the room and Ichigo wrinkled his nose in disgust as Grimmjow blinked at the tube.

"Strawberry flavour? That your idea of a joke?" Ichigo asked, sitting up to frown at Grimmjow. Grimmjow shrugged, once again taken in by Ichigo's sexy sulky face.

"I hadn't realised, I got it in a rush. Oh well, it's always good to try something new," Grimmjow told Ichigo pushing him back and moving to his previous position, his now lubricated fingers circling Ichigo's sensitive entrance. "Believe me, we'll be doing a lot of that this weekend Ichi," He whispered, his voice throaty and low. Ichigo's eyes slid shut as a finger pressed into him. It felt so familiar but so alien, slightly pleasurable and a little painful in a way that made him loose his breath. Grimmjow had defiantly turned him into a masochist.

Grimmjow slipped a second finger in, impatient to be inside the teen. He quickly thrust in a third and Ichigo yelped, before pushing back onto his fingers. Grimmjow almost smirked. The kid could bitch as much as he wanted, but he fucking loved it when Grimmjow took him rough.

He pulled his fingers out, desperate to feel the teen, and smeared some more lube onto his dick.

"Looks like it's gonna be hard and fast, just like ya like it Ichi," He drawled, lining himself up to that tight heat. Ichigo smirked himself then, opening his eyes to take in the erotic sight of Grimmjow pushing into him. The older man had his teal eyes focused on his flushed face and he uttered a deep animalistic growl as he fully sheathed himself inside the teen.

Ichigo had his head thrown back now and his hands were gripping the sheets hard as Grimmjow leant down to press a surprisingly gentle kiss against his lips, but as everything between them, it quickly turned heated and soon Ichigo was pushing back on Grimmjow, desperate to feel the other man move inside of him.

Grimmjow happily complied, pulling out to quickly thrust back in, causing Ichigo to thrust back while moaning. Grimmjow loved seeing Ichigo loose control like this and he could feel the heat building up inside him as Ichigo began to pump himself in time to Grimmjow's forceful thrusts.

Ichigo was totally lost in the sensation of having that sensitive nerve bundle brushed inside of him.

"Grimm," He moaned, moving his hands to wind them into sweaty blue locks as his teacher bit on his neck again, clearly enjoying the gentle tugging sensation Ichigo was administering to his head.

"Ichi," Grimm growled back jokingly, and Ichigo couldn't help but smile despite his breathless state. Grimmjow thrust in harder, feeling the teen shudder. He knew he was close, he could feel the electric shocks of pleasure dancing through him and tightening in a coil in his abdomen.

His hand wrapped around Ichigo's erection, pumping it quickly while teasing the spot inside of Ichigo that was making him see stars. The teen groaned, arching his back as he sprayed white liquid across their stomachs, breathing hard. Watching Ichigo come with so much passion Grimmjow couldn't hold back his own release and allowed a deep groan to escape him as he reached that climax. Ichigo felt Grimmjow's warm fluid coat his insides and let out a final soft groan, opening his eyes to look at the face of his lover who was running a hand through his mess of blue spikes. Brown eyes met blue and Grimmjow rolled off the teen, lying down next to him with a contented huff.

"Pfft, and you said we weren't going to have sex straight away," Grimmjow smirked, watching Ichigo as his grimaced at the uncomfortable sensation of Grimmjow's release running out of him. The teen frowned before lightly punching the man and then crawling of the bed.

"Once I'm showered, we are going out asshole," Ichigo growled, wandering to the bathroom. Grimmjow smiled, enjoying the view of the very sexy teen. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. There was something wrong with him, finding a teenager sexy, and a teenage student at that. But then Ichigo was in front of him, a towel around his waist and various bite marks littered around his chest, his orange hair hanging into his eyes and Grimmjow forgot every single reason why this relationship was a bad idea. Again.

"Come on, I want to actually go out while we are here," Ichigo groaned, his eyebrow twitching as he observed Grimmjow wandering around their room, sipping a can of coke and making no movement to get dressed.

"Fine," Grimmjow shrugged, tugging a pair of jeans from his bag and pulling them on, sans underwear. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Now you're going to be thinking about the fact I'm wearing no underwear all night," Grimmjow pointed out, pulling a t-shirt from the bag and smiling smugly as he pulled it on. Ichigo was blushing a little as Grimmjow turned back to face him, before he seemed to remember himself.

"Like hell, I'm not some pervert like you!" Ichigo growled, narrowing his eyes as Grimmjow ignored him and focused on tugging on his shoes. God the man could be so aggravating sometimes.

"Come on Ichi, don't pretend like your all innocent," Grimmjow murmured as they walked out of the hotel room door. "I know for a fact that when I'm up there teaching you're just watching me, remembering all the times we've fucked in that classroom," Grimmjow whispered, biting Ichigo's ear lightly. The teen could feel he was blushing from both the truth of the statement and the fact that Grimmjow knew it and he settled for glowering at the wall as Grimmjow sniggered behind him, sending vibrations up his spine as Grimmjow pressed against him.

"Whatev…" Ichigo began before he was cut off by a sight that made his eyes widen for the third time that day.

"Ichigo?!" Renji blurted, standing shocked at the bottom of the long corridor before his eyes landed on the man behind him, "Grimmjow-sensei?!" Renji cried looking like his head was about to explode with the shock of what he was seeing.

Grimmjow closed his eyes for a moment, feeling Ichigo tensing in his arms. God must hate him, he thought, for a coincidence this fucking perfect. He sighed.

"It's nowhere near as sexy when he calls me Grimmjow-sensei," he growled to himself, feeling the tension visibly rise in the tiny corridor the three of them stood in. This was going to take a lot of explaining.

"So, Renji….why are you here?" Ichigo asked, his face bright red and sweat breaking out along his brow. Shit, shit, shit he thought, stepping away from Grimmjow a little, who was muttering under his breath.

Suddenly a huge grin split across Renji's face, and the two caught lovers glanced at each other before glancing back at the other teen, who was now striding towards them with utmost confidence, a leer plastered on his face. He slung an arm around the orange haired teens shoulder, ignoring his pissed off looking teacher before whispering happily into Ichigo's ear.

"That's what you go to school for I guess, Ichi," Renj leered, slapping his friend on the back happily, before glancing at his sensei. "Looks like my marks are gonna be rising huh?"

* * *

**So that's part one. Renji knows. He's the best person to know. Means he knows enough to give his Renji-like input into the situation. All other questions answered next chapter….in part two.**

**Ah this chapter sucked. The smut sucked. The whole thing sucked. But the plot is coming. I'm attempting character development. It's hard when they aren't your characters. **

**Sorry for the long time between updates. It'll be like that till school ends at the end of July. But as the story is planned it isn't that bad. I'm just lazy.**

**EDIT: OKAY! I did a bit of editing. Haven't had time for loads, but I made it a little more legible. Next chapter up when I get back from holiday! (I know, I'm going on holiday constantly at the minute!) - Oh thats about a week - a week and a half. Thats not too long to wait for Renji's pathetic blackmailing is it?! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is part two. I apologise for the wait. No really, I do. I suck.**

**I thought I'd point out Ichigo is 17 in this story and in his last year of school. It occurred to me the other day that otherwise Grimmjow was a paedophile, and as my friend said "He doesn't really have the paedophile vibe to him…" So errr…. It's mentioned in the story….somewhere…..no really….so just…bear it in mind.**

**The Kinky Weekend. Part 2.**

Chapter 8: "Hell, that's an awful risk for a bit of hanky panky,"

Ichigo had been friends with Renji for approximately five years after the two of them got into a fight after Ichigo had supposedly stolen Renji's girlfriend. Neither boy was actually all that interested in the strange, quiet girl they fought over, but it was the principle of the thing. After the fight, were Ichigo undoubtedly kicked Renji's ass, the two formed a close friendship and uneasy truce. They insulted each other, they bickered and seemed to be in a constant competition to not only show the other up, but to out do them spectacularly in everything they did, but they were always there for one another and were ready to leap into a fight if the other needed the backup. With a relationship like that it was no wonder Ichigo could easily remember at least ten times where he had wanted to cause physical damage to his friend. But right now he wanted to kill him. He wanted to rip him apart and then beat up each of the individual parts of his body.

He settled for punching him. Hard. In the face.

"What the hell?!" Renji cried from the floor, blinking up at the pissed off Ichigo and the surprised (if slightly amused) teacher. "I wasn't serious!" He shouted. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and Renji sniffed, turning away and folding his arms.

"Well not completely. I'm failing man! I need the marks." Renji pointed out and Grimmjow rolled his eyes. He was well aware of this.

"Even blackmailing your marks higher couldn't make you look intelligent Abarai," Grimmjow cut in, turning his head away from the now indignantly squawking teen.

"Jesus! Is this any way to treat someone who could spread a secret like this around?" Renji asked, smirking at the two of them before he saw the vein of doom twitching in Ichigo's forehead and saw the teen clenching his fist. He had seen Ichigo like this more than once and had long ago learned the best thing to do was either run or apologize like crazy. "I'm sorry okay. Look I swear on my balls that I won't tell anyone. Not a soul." Renji announced and Grimmjow snorted, resisting the childish urge to ask if he had any.

Really it was pathetic how the kid was grovelling in front of the orange haired teen, though after a quick glance at Ichigo's expression he couldn't really blame him. He'd seen Ichigo like this and the only way he'd been able to get him out of it was by distracting him with sex. And Renji obviously couldn't do that. So he had to settle for grovelling.

"Let's not continue this conversation in the hallway of a hotel," Grimmjow muttered, turning to walk in the direction of the room he wished he and Ichigo had just stayed in. All it took was for Abarai to blab his mouth to one person and he would be sacked. Worst case scenario put in jail. He resisted the urge to sigh, wishing he could stop reminding himself of that fact every five minutes. The door slammed shut behind the trio and for a few blissful moments silence fell. Until Renji, once again, opened his big mouth and began to blabber.

"But seriously!" Renji cried, staring wide eyed at the two of them, "This is serious shit man!" He narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow, "You're not a paedophile are you?"

The silence that followed was shortly broken by a pained wail from Renji as he was once again punched in the face by Ichigo.

"Stop being a moron for five minutes Renji and realise that this isn't something to fuck around about okay?" Ichigo growled and Grimmjow glanced away from the wide eyed look of the other teen.

"Jesus, you mean….you guys are serious? This isn't just a bit of fun? Messing around?" Renji stammered out.

"Oh yes, dumbass, I'm willing to loose my job and go to jail over a bit of fun. I'm just dying to be viewed as a sick pervert by the whole country for one good screw," Grimmjow drawled. Renji scratched his arm nervously.

"Hell, that's an awful risk for a bit of hanky panky," Renji laughed and Grimmjow fought the urge to ring the kid's neck. He had all faith, however, that Ichigo would probably do it for him. He waited patiently for the volatile teen to react but nothing happened. Not even a muttered comment or sly remark. He glanced over at Ichigo, noticing the frown that marred the teens face and the way he deliberately wasn't meeting his eyes.

"Jesus, does nobody get sarcasm?" He muttered, flopping onto the bed, breaking Ichigo out of whatever staring contest he was having with the bedcovers.

"Moron, I knew you weren't being serious, but what you said is true right?" Ichigo growled, attempting to hide his worry. "People will think that about you…" Ichigo trailed off and Grimmjow glowered at Renji. Really this was his fault. Ichigo was going to be all depressed and irritating now, and it was all because Abarai couldn't shut up for ten minutes. Grimmjow let out a long breath and shifted his gaze to Ichigo again.

"Stop being stupid. You know all this shit already. Problem is monkey-butt face over there didn't and so had to open his big mouth," Grimmjow sighed, "Listen, monkey butt-,"

"Call me Renji, damn it, you asshole!"

"Monkey butt face gets it now. He'll keep his mouth shut and in return, I don't know, you can tutor him or something," Grimmjow shrugged, scratching his ear.

"Why the fuck do I have to tutor him?" Ichigo suddenly shouted and Grimmjow grinned, pleased he has successfully got Ichigo out of his mood.

"I'm not doing it! He's dumb as hell and I'm the one who has to fucking teach him normally," Renji squawked in the background but was cut off by Grimmjow leaning closer to Ichigo and leering, "Besides remember what happened last time I agreed to tutor someone?" He murmured and smirked as a flush began to play across Ichigo's cheeks.

"Oh sweet Jesus, I know way too much about your life now," Renji muttered, pulling a face and drawing the couples attention to him. "Look, I get it. I'll keep quiet. You don't need to tutor me and you don't need to move my grades up, unless you want too of course, for security. Just, fuck, don't think that 'cos I know you two can be all….together in front of me. I don't wanna see that!" Renji gave a sheepish grin at his friend before turning towards the door.

"Thanks Renji," Ichigo muttered, scratching the back of his neck before something occurred to him. "Wait. Why the hell are you all the way out here anyway?" Ichigo demanded jumping from the bed to rush to the door his friend had just opened. Renji's eyes opened wide and then he grinned.

"Huh? Oh, that? That's a big secret. Sorry," Renji laughed, leaving a pissed off Ichigo behind.

"Son of a bitch!" Ichigo shouted after him while Grimmjow just lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He had known that this weekend was a bad idea.

* * *

"So I'm curious as to why you brought me here," Ichigo stated, leaning back in his chair and crossing those lovely, long legs (at least Grimmjow thought so anyway) in front of him as he stared out of the coffee shop window and over the quiet street that it looked out onto.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Usually Ichigo didn't give a fuck, but he had been in an irritating mood since the incident with his moronic friend the other day, and so he had clearly been doing a lot of moping. This moping (though Ichigo would declare he didn't mope, he brooded, which was an entirely different thing) had led him to asking Grimmjow odd questions and statements and when he received a reply, nodding and frowning and filing the information away to mope over later. Grimmjow sighed. Ichigo was so high maintenance.

"I grew up here," Grimmjow answered bluntly and Ichigo nodded, before suddenly turning wide eyes to his lover.

"Seriously?" Ichigo laughed suddenly, "I really can't imagine you growing up somewhere as quiet as this….so do your parents live around here?"

"No, they're dead. Moron! What the hell is wrong with around here?" Grimmjow muttered, before glancing out at the quiet, idyllic street. He shook his head, "Actually, don't answer that. When I grew up here it drove me crazy how quiet it was. When my parents died I got away from here as fast as I could….but I feel like I should come back here every now and then."

Ichigo nodded, having a deceased parent himself, he understood the mentality of returning to the place where they rested. He gave a half smile at Grimmjow and shrugged one shoulder.

"Anyone you want to visit while we're here?" He asked, picking a sugar packet from the bowl in front of him, and playing with it in his long delicate fingers. Grimmjow found himself watching the movement before he sat back.

"Nah, everyone I knew moved away long ago. Anyone else who is still here I wouldn't want to visit in a hundred years," He pushed his chair back noisily, drawing the disapproving eyes of some of the people around him and stretched. "I'm gonna go pay and then we can go do some girly shit you wanna do. Skip through the park and give each other flowers if you want?" Grimmjow smirked and dodged the sugar packet that was thrown at his head.

He wandered away, noticing Ichigo turn his head and look out of the window with a thoughtful expression and a slight smile on his face. Grimmjow drew his gaze away, unaware of the other dark gaze that lingered on his young boyfriend.

* * *

If you were to mention the name Rukia Kuchiki to Grimmjow he would, undoubtedly find the name familiar. After all, the woman was his fiancée. Well, ex-fiancée. But Rukia was sure it was just a matter of time before Grimmjow came to his senses and returned back to marry her. She firmly believed that Grimmjow had called off the wedding so suddenly after his parent's death out of grief and respect for his dead relatives – after all, they were all he had. When he left she knew that it was to just get some space from his home town, and hadn't she herself moved to the city with her brother? Yes, Rukia was positive that Grimmjow would realise he needed her. To her the five years of separation was just an extension of their engagement, after all they had been young when their parents decided they would marry and it made sense to get time apart from each other before commiting.

So it's needless to say that when Rukia returned to her home town to check up on her dear grandmother, she was very unhappy to see Grimmjow laughing and smiling with a young red haired man. A very familiar young red haired man. Because, while Rukia was sure that Grimmjow would return to her, she had sent some people to keep and eye on him in his new life. One of the results of this little investigation had been Grimmjow's relationship with his young teenage student. Rukia had been dismayed at first, but then remembered all of Grimmjow's past relationships. Admittedly, they had been female and usually his own age, but Rukia was sure this Ichigo was no different.

Then she had received word that the two of them had been together for three months. Three months. Grimmjow had never been in a relationship that long. Except with her.

Rukia huffed angrily, watching the young red head laugh and seeing Grimmjow smile at him in return. That should be her! She should be sat where that Ichigo was. She huffed again. Ichigo. Who names their child that? She supposed he was attractive in a model obvious kind of way, but really who even went for that kind of person? She bet he had no personality at all, just another brain dead fluff that Grimmjow dated. She slunk down further in her seat, having entered after the two of them and watched them.

Their relaxed body language was at odds with their faces and both had stretched out their legs so that they touched lightly beneath the table. It was their gazes that pissed her off most. Even when the teen wasn't looking at Grimmjow, you could see his love for the older man shining out. It was in the way his mouth tilted up just slightly and his frown became less prominent. Grimmjow was the opposite, an amused smirk playing lightly on his face, but when the teen broke his gaze Grimmjow would study his face like it was the most interesting thing in the world. But of course, neither of them seemed to be aware they were doing it, and neither seemed to be aware of just how they looked at each other.

Rukia watched them leave, her face thoughtful. She sighed, and pulled her phone from her pocket. It looked like she was going to have to go and get Grimmjow herself if he really wouldn't come to her. She quickly dialled the number on her phone and placed it to her ear, sipping delicately on the cup before her, before pulling a face upon realising the coffee in it was cold.

"Oh did you see those two?" The waitress giggled to the other as she cleared away Ichigo and Grimmjow's cups.

"I know. They were the cutest couple ever! My OTP!" She laughed, nudging her friend and wandering past Rukia, who struggled to resist the urge to kick her.

A voice on the other end of the phone snapped her out of her irritated musings.

"Ah, yes." She replied smoothly, knowing instantly that the person on the end knew who she was. "I think it's time you helped me get rid of that irritating boy. It's time I went and got my fiancé back."

* * *

**Hmmm. I really need a beta. This would have been out much quicker if I had one. (That's probably a bit of a lie on my part….it took me forever to write it to be honest) But a beta would be nice.**

**Anyone interested? If you really loved me you could beta Sing to me as well. Not that a new chapter for THAT is anywhere near done *laughs***

**So I apologize for the AGE this took me…..I've been really busy recently...in my defence I'm in my last year of school with exams to prepare for, am in the middle of applying to university, have a part time job and a social life it's hard to keep THAT many balls in the air...(is it wrong that I giggled here?)…and I'm lazy. **

**I actually think this chapter is terrible. BUT if it's ay consolation I actually had this was written ages ago…but I broke my laptop. A rather unfortunate incident involving wires and myself being a clumsy oaf. Luckily the story was on my external hard drive…hahaha. So I got a new laptop and can FINALLY upload this thing. Oh and Rukia fans, I'm sorry. I like her as well, but she fits perfectly for this role (as all will become clear later on)**

***drops to knees***

**PLEASE STILL LOVE ME! CONTINUE TO READ I BEG!!! THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE….AT LEAST 3 WEEKS!!! I swear by all things I hold dear and good…..just don't leave me dear readers….please!!!**

***brushes self off***

**Yes….well. I've rambled on for long enough, and I doubt anyone even really reads this bit…**

**Erm….yeah….so Beta please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here we go.**

Chapter 9: "He's finally killed some poor, innocent, unsuspecting student!"

"What the fuck, he's actually smiling!" A voice whispered, fear evident in every syllable that fell from the teens quacking lips.

"Oh my god, it's happened, he's finally killed some poor, innocent, unsuspecting student!" Keigo whispered, staring in horror at the sight of the usually surly maths teacher stalking down the corridor with a smile on his face. "Save me Sado!" He cried, diving behind the taller boy, whose face remained impassive as he watched Ichigo's eyes follow the retreating figure. Sensing the gaze on him Ichigo turned and gave his intimidating friend a small grin.

"Guess now would be the best time to ask him how badly I failed on this weeks test huh?" He muttered, scratching the back of his head nervously as he considered the idea.

"Don't be stupid Ichigo! Only geeks and losers would do something like that! Why don't you come and hang out with me instead? We can do all sorts of fun things!" Keigo cried prancing around the red haired boy and waving his arms happily, which only resulted in Ichigo punching him in the face.

"Not interested," Ichigo announced, turning and following the retreating figure, leaving the sobbing Keigo and stoic Chad behind him.

He pushed open the door to Grimmjow's classroom, not bothering to knock or announce his presence and sat himself down on the edge of a nearby desk. He glanced up then feeling blue eyes raking his form.

"It's polite to knock Ichigo," Grimmjow purred, his smile widening that little bit more, and Ichigo gulped. That was never good. "But that doesn't matter. I have the result of your test here." Grimmjow continued, his eyes narrowing as Ichigo shifted nervously before meeting is eyes, his face set.

"Well?" Ichigo asked, preparing himself for the worst.

"You passed. Best mark in the class." Grimmjow smirked, "Guess my tutoring method is just that good,"

"You're fucking kidding me right?" Ichigo cried, rushing to the desk to snatch the paper from his teacher's hands. "Wow! I really did pass!" He laughed his face relaxing before he frowned. "What the hell? Why are you acting like this is all down to you? You barely tutor me! I've just been working really hard! You aren't getting any credit for this grade!" Ichigo growled, narrowing his eyes at the still smirking teacher. He scowled and turned to leave the classroom but stopped at Grimmjow's voice.

"I'm guess you don't want your reward then huh?" Grimmjow laughed his voice low and seductive. Ichigo glanced behind him and saw the man grin again, delighted he had his undivided attention. "Here," Grimmjow muttered throwing something silver and small at Ichigo's head. He fumbled as he caught it and then stared at the object with interest.

"A key?" He asked, confused and Grimmjow shrugged glancing away from him to the desk.

"For the flat. You may as well have it since you're over there so much. And I have a meeting tonight so just let yourself in, got that?" Grimmjow growled, suddenly defensive and Ichigo nodded, glancing down at the silver key that suddenly felt very heavy in his palm.

The door slid open and Ichigo shut his hand, turning to look at the person in the doorway.

"Ah, I apologise Grimmjow I did not realise you were with a student," Aizen smiled, his eyes glancing from the blue haired man to the orange haired boy who looked like a rabbit in headlights in the face of his head teacher. He seemed to compose himself after a moment and shrugged, his face settling into its usual scowl.

"Thanks sensei," He muttered, raising his exam paper in a wave and shouldering the bag he had dropped on the floor as he entered before leaving. Aizen's face remained impassive as he walked past and the sound of the door shutting filled the silence between the two faculty members.

"Quite an interesting boy." Aizen muttered thoughtfully, a light, superior smile playing across his lips, "He has quite a temper on him, getting into fights and such. But at the same time he is a very clever young man. You haven't had any trouble with him have you?" He asked Grimmjow, and Grimmjow resisted the urge to growl at the other man's interest in Ichigo.

"None," Grimmjow replied shortly and Aizen hummed, his eyes narrowing and Grimmjow had a horrible suspicion that the man knew more than he was letting on. But surely he would say something right? Fire him? Shout at him? Grimmjow scratched his ear with his little finger and cast bored eyes to the man who had now moved to stand directly in front of his desk.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Grimmjow asked sharply, feeling a little on edge over his fears that the man knew of his and Ichigo's relationship.

"There is. I received an interesting phone call today from a Kuchiki Rukia enquiring as to what time you finish work this evening. I would appreciate it if you requested your fiancé not to ring school with requests and inform her when you have meetings in advance please so that I do not have to. After all, I'm not a secretary." Aizen smiled again and swept towards the door leaving Grimmjow wide eyed and confused in his wake. He paused at the door and turned to look at the man who was frozen behind his desk, "Make sure you are at the staff meeting tonight Grimmjow," He told him, his voice full of quiet authority. It seemed to snap Grimmjow from his trance and he ground his teeth together angrily before nodding. Aizen nodded himself, satisfied he had secured the other mans presence and left the room. The door closed with a soft thud and Grimmjow didn't move for a few moments.

"Fuck!" He shouted, slamming his tightly clenched hands down on the desk before standing and storming from the room, clutching his suit jacket tightly in his hands. After that bombshell, he needed a smoke.

* * *

Ichigo could feel the key in his pocket all day. It felt like it was burning through his trousers and branding his leg. He shook his head, closing his eyes and turning his face to the light blue sky above him while he half-listened to his friends laughing and joking and half contemplated the significance of The Key. Giving someone a key to your house was a big step. It signified commitment and that you wanted that person around a lot. Didn't it? He was pretty sure it was always like that on TV Dramas and shoujo manga. (Not that Ichigo read it, but Yuzu sometimes left them lying around and if he was really bored he would just sometimes flick through them and that was it, really!) So did this mark some kind of change in his and Grimmjow's relationship? He frowned. As far as he was concerned things were fine the way they were, but was Grimmjow unhappy with anything? Or was Ichigo just thinking too much about this? He sighed, he never was particularly fond of thinking things through, much preferring just to act and face the consequences later. He smiled a little to himself, Grimmjow was exactly the same really, so maybe the key didn't mean anything at all and he had just acted without thinking about it.

"Kurosaki-kun?" A sweet voice inquired and his eyes snapped open to see all his friends staring at him.

"What do you think then Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked him and he glanced at Orihime who was smiling at him widely. Before he could admit to having no clue what the group was discussing a large bang distracted the group and they all turned to look at the door to the roof in which they were all sat on.

"Looks like all is right in the world again," Keigo grinned, watching their math teacher march towards a quiet corner of the roof angrily. Ichigo frowned, wondering what could have put the other in such a foul mood. He cursed silently. He was defiantly not looking forward to having to spend the night with a pissed off and moody Grimmjow. Once again he noticed Chad's gaze on him and gave a slight smile.

"What the hell were you talking about before? I was totally zoned out," He admitted, pulling a carton of juice from his bag and trying to ignore the urge to go and talk to Grimmjow.

"Brooding more like Ichigo, seriously you need to lighten up!" Tatsuki grinned, cuffing him around the head. He scowled and then pulled a face at her.

"I don't brood!" He yelled as the group laughed.

* * *

Grimmjow leant back against the wall, exhaling slowly. He could hear the laughter and exclamations from Ichigo and his group of friends and he relaxed his clenched fist. Ichigo. What the hell was he going to do? This was a real mess he had gotten himself into. If that psycho Rukia ever found out about the kid she would eat him alive. He sighed; it was probably better if he just explained everything to Ichigo and put them on hold for a while until he could sort this out. He sighed. God he would kill that bitch, this would mean he wouldn't be able to have sex for weeks.

* * *

Ichigo sighed, tugging at his t-shirt. It was far too warm today, he thought with a scowl. That wasn't the only thing that was getting on his nerves right now though.

"Hello! You can see me right? I saw you look at me before. You can, can't you? I can just sense it," the suited spirit in front of him was crying, waving his arms around dramatically as he tried to get the teens attention. Ichigo sighed, ducking into a near by alley to escape the busy crowded street. Like hell was he going to be seen talking to himself on such a busy day.

"What?" He growled spinning round to face the spirit who was now staring at him nervously.

"I was just wondering if you had any idea how I could…you know…move on?" The spirit muttered his eyes downcast and his face sad. Ichigo sighed.

"You must have some unfinished business," Ichigo said, his face softening slightly.

"Eh?!" The man cried. "But when I died I had sorted everything….except…" He paused and scratched his head, "I suppose I was worried about my shop…the guy who took it over seemed to be less than capable. Do you think you could stop by and check he's running everything correctly?" The man asked, his face lighting up. Ichigo nodded and sighed again. Really, he didn't think he had ever sighed so much in one day, and this man, irritatingly, reminded him a bit of his own stupid father.

"I don't have time today, but I will. Where is it?" He asked the man, resigned to his fate as an odd job man for any spirit that happened to be in the area.

* * *

"God damn, stupid spirits," He growled, pushing the key angrily into the door of Grimmjow's flat. He blinked in surprise as the door swung open easily. He shrugged, assuming that Grimmjow must have made it back before him after he spent so long getting directions from the spirit. He kicked his shoes off and dropped his bag at the door.

"Meeting cut short?" He called out wandering into the kitchen to get himself a drink. He blinked at the silence he was met by and shrugged, guessing the older man hadn't heard him. He glanced around the kitchen, noticing it was unusually tidy. He raised an eyebrow. "You clean up in here Grimm?"

He was met by silence again and frowned. Why the hell was the door open if Grimmjow wasn't here. He walked through to the living area and stumbled back in shock at the sight of a small, black haired woman on the sofa, quietly sipping tea. She turned her gaze to him then and Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I should be asking you the same question," She said, her eyes hardening as she placed her cup down on the, now clean, table in front of her. The noise of the cup hitting the table resounded in the room and Ichigo stared at her, fists clenched. "I'm Grimmjow's fiancé, Kuchiki Rukia,"

* * *

**Well, it's finally here. Ichigo has found out. What the hell will happen now?! Warning, in the next few chapters we will see a lot more of angsty!Ichigo, Angry!Grimm and OOC!Rukia. But don't worry; there will also be a bit of smut coming soon, though I haven't written any in a while so I can't guarantee its quality.**

**Sorry for the wait boys and girls. But my life got in the way (damn pesky thing) the other stories will have an update soon.**

**As for beta offers – I'm still accepting them! And thanks to everyone so far. I've written people down and I'll choose one soon don't worry. It just depends on when I have a chance to look at them all you know? **

**It's probably not my best chapter, but it's not half bad. Everyone feels a bit out of character (though don't I always think that?) Let me know what you think! Love it, hate it, have constructive criticisms about my writing style then please tell me via a wonderful review. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter was beta'd by Loid. Much thanks!**

Chapter 10: "He didn't even want to know where his father had got that outfit from."

Ichigo stumbled back as if he had been physically struck and gaped at the woman.

"His…what?" He whispered, his voice cracking on the last word as he waited for the camera crew to emerge from the next room and tell him this was all a big joke.

"His fiancée," the woman repeated, looking confused before understanding dawned on her face. "Ah! You must be Ichigo!" She smiled suddenly, standing up and walking towards him with her hand extended and Ichigo stared at her blankly. She laughed and tucked a stand of hair behind her ear as Ichigo took her hand in his own, still feeling like he was in some kind of dream world. "Grimm told me all about you," she told him, releasing his hand and gesturing to the sofa. "Take a seat, let me make you a drink," she called, walking confidently to the kitchen as if she owned the place.

"He told you about me?" Ichigo asked, staring after the woman in confusion. Had he really revealed to this woman that he was in a relationship with a student….and her? He frowned and rubbed his head, feeling a headache pressing at his temples. Just what the hell was going on here?

Rukia emerged from the kitchen, smiling brightly with a glass of apple juice in her hand and placed it in front of him before sitting next to him on the sofa and smiling happily.

"Of course! I was the one who persuaded him to tutor you in the first place. Not that it took a lot. He might be all rough on the outside but inside he's a very kind person and was secretly willing to help you out. I think he took a shine to you. From what he has told me about you, you are a lot like him when he was young." She explained, sipping at her tea and Ichigo felt realisation dawn on him.

"He told you he tutors me?" He stated dumbly and Rukia laughed, a gentle, feminine sound and Ichigo was struck with just how pretty the petite woman before him was. He glanced away feeling awkward looking at her trusting face and picked up his glass, shifting it uncomfortably in his grasp.

"Yes," she stated happily and her fingers played with a ring on her finger. Ichigo's eyes flickered to her hands and widened as he finally noticed the engagement ring adorning her hand. He glanced away quickly, anger washing through him and he thought that if he stared at it any longer the tears he was desperately fighting would come streaming down his face. He wanted to scream and break something, preferably Grimmjow face, but he settled for half listening to the woman next to him, feeling a sense of guilt rise at her every word.

"I'm a little upset he hasn't mentioned me to be honest, but I suppose the two of you only talk about math, huh?" She giggled, "Ah, I can't stand the subject to be honest, I've no idea why Grimm went into teaching. At school he hated it. It would have been much more sensible for him to just take over his families business, but that's Grimm, always having to be different," she laughed and then her eyes widened as she finally looked at Ichigo. "Oh, god sorry, I'm boring you aren't I? You probably don't care abut what he was like when he was younger," She muttered, playing with her ring again.

Ichigo smiled weakly and shook his head.

"I don't mind," he told her and she ducked her head, brushing away hair from her face again.

"You're just being polite," she laughed, taking a sip of her tea again and Ichigo shifted. She called him Grimm. He had called him Grimm as well, hadn't he? Ichigo shook his head lightly and grimaced. He felt sick he had so many emotions churning in his stomach. He felt jealous and guilty all at once, but it didn't stop the feeling of betrayal and squeezing at his throat. He could taste it in the back of his mouth. Anger, hot and metallic, desperate to burst out of him.

"I've not seen you before. You don't live here with him?" Ichigo asked suddenly, finally placing his glass down on the table before him, snapping himself out of his thoughts. It was masochistic of him to ask these questions, but he had to know. He wanted to know everything, every tiny detail of their relationship so he could see how he had been so blind to it.

"Ah, no," Rukia muttered, blushing, "It's a little embarrassing but my older brother is very traditional and decided we shouldn't be together until we're married, so I live with him. But I stop by and see Grimm all the time, and he visits me. I haven't been able to see him as much recently, which is why I thought I'd surprise him tonight," she told him sadly and Ichigo felt guilty again. Hadn't seen him as much because of him? He sighed and sat back, unable to look at the woman next to him. How could Grimmjow do this to her, to them both? She seemed so nice and so in love with him. He closed his eyes for a moment, missing the smirk on Rukia's face as she continued chattering away to him.

"We decided to wait until Grimmjow had a stable job before getting married. I expect now he has one we will set a date soon," she grinned, her eyes never leaving Ichigo's pained face. This was going much better than expected. The kid believed every word and hadn't even said anything about his relationship with Grimmjow yet. Rukia smiled to herself as she took another drink and watched the teen's fists clench in his lap. If she had played her part right, and she was sure she had, she didn't think Ichigo would bring up Grimmjow's cheating to her. No Ichigo wouldn't break such a lovely woman's heart, he would just slip away and break up with Grimmjow, leaving the path clear for her. She turned to look at him and laced her voice with concern and gently placed her hand over his. Dark brown eyes glittering with anger and pain snapped over to focus on her face and then teen swallowed hard.

"Are you okay?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and squeezing his hand a little, "You look unwell,"

Ichigo wanted to laugh. Unwell? Yeah he felt unwell. He felt so angry he thought he was going to cry and his stomach was churning. He stood up suddenly, walking towards the door, unable to look at the woman on the sofa anymore.

"Yeah, I feel a little ill," he told her, trying to keep his voice from shaking and increasing her concern for him, "I'm going home. Please tell Grimmjow-sensei that I had to go,"

He walked to the door, fighting back the urge to punch something and bit his lip hard to stop himself from screaming all his pent up emotions to the world.

"Well, bye Kurosaki-kun. I'm sure I'll see you soon." A kind voice from behind him cut through his thoughts and Ichigo nodded, shoving his shoes on his feet roughly and practically running out of the door. The door closed with a bang and Rukia stood, smiling at the empty apartment. She bent down, picking up the key the teen had dropped when he fled and slipped it into her pocket. She felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and flicked it open, frowning.

"What?" She snapped, annoyed her security were ruining her moment of basking in the sheer evilness of her plan.

"Grimmjow's car has entered the area, you need to get out of there now," A male voice told her and her eyes widened. Damn it! He was early.

"Delay him!" She cried, rushing to the door only to hear movement behind it. She grabbed her shoes and ran from the entrance through to Grimmjow's bedroom and threw herself into his wardrobe, leaving the door open a crack so she could peer out.

"Kuchiki-sama? Are you okay? He's entering now," The man on the other end asked, sounding panicked and Rukia sighed.

"I'm fine." She hissed into the phone as loud as she dared. "I'm hidden, I'll call when I have the first chance to leave," She told him curtly, before hanging up, pushing herself back in amongst the shirts and clothes shoved haphazardly into the wardrobe. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of the man she loved and itched to straighten out the crumpled shirts.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow called out, frowning as he noticed the others shoes weren't in the entrance. "Ichi?" He called again, wandering into the living room. He blinked at the cups but shrugged, assuming he had left them there that morning. After all, he wasn't the cleanest of people. Ichigo was constantly nagging him about how messy the place was and Grimmjow always just shrugged it off. He sighed, picking up the cups and placing them in the sink to wash up later before continuing his search for the teen. Maybe he had fallen asleep in the bedroom while waiting for him. It wouldn't be the first time, Grimmjow thought, a smile on his face as he pushed open the door.

He could see the teen wasn't in there instantly and the smile slipped from his face, a horrible feeling rising in his chest. Where the hell was Ichigo? Had something happened? He dug around in his pocket and cursed when his hand came out without a phone. "Damn it! Where the fuck is it?" He muttered, glancing around the room he was in before he remembered shoving the phone in the dashboard of the car. He snorted at his own stupidity and stalked out of the apartment, the unfamiliar sensation of worry gnawing at his insides.

Rukia breathed a sigh of relief, freeing herself from the cupboard. She flicked upon her phone and quickly dialled the number of her men outside.

"Delay him and I'll sneak out," she told him and the man answered that he would. She cut the connection, moving to sit down on the bed and gently stroking the sheets, smiling. She stood up, her eyes lingering on the bed as she smirked. Soon she would lie in that bed with Grimmjow, she had no doubt about it. She laughed turning to the door, before giving a little scream, her legs tangled in a pair of jeans she hadn't noticed strewn on the floor. She tumbled to the floor before quickly righting herself, grumbling under her breath as she quickly exited the apartment, rubbing her head where she had hit it off the floor. When she moved in with Grimmjow she was definitely going to tidy that flat.

* * *

Ichigo stared lifelessly at the ceiling, listening to the soft music as his phone rang once again. He closed his eyes and rolled over, burrowing his head under his pillow as he fought back another sob. He refused to cry over that scum. He punched the bed again and growled, feeling pain lace up through his arm from where he had damaged his fist before when he had lost his temper and punched a wall.

He sat up, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He felt completely drained after the rush of emotions from earlier and now he just felt numb and empty. He couldn't believe he had let himself be used that way, a quick fuck because he couldn't sleep with his fiancée. Now that he thought about he could remember the times when Grimmjow had been unable to meet him, couldn't see him, was too busy. He had been with her then right? God how had he been so stupid. He wanted to punch Grimmjow, but at the same time he wanted him to laugh at him and hit him over the head, "What the fuck Ichi, do I look like the kind of guy who would settle down with a family and shit?" Grimmjow would laugh and then kiss him and make it all go away.

Ichigo tugged at his hair and growled again, annoyed that he could still be so desperate for the other man. He sighed, dreading the thought of having to face the man at school tomorrow. He knew that, with a doctor for a father, he had no chance of faking illness and he hated the idea of skipping school and further giving the teachers a reason to believe he was a no-good delinquent. He snorted, and glared at his ringing phone again. That fucking bastard he thought, picking up the phone. He stared at the screen and felt that blind rage rise up inside him again. He threw the phone at the wall, feeling a sense of satisfaction as he watched it shatter.

"Ichi-nii?" a timid voice inquired from the door and Ichigo sighed, making his way to the door. The worried face of his sister met him and he forced a smile to his face.

"What's up Yuzu?" He asked, leaning against the door frame tiredly.

"I heard a crash, are you okay Ichi-nii?" She asked smiling nervously. Ichigo nodded and her smile widened a little.

"Okay, dinner in twenty minutes!" She announced happily and Ichigo sighed again.

"Hey, Yuzu. I'm not hungry. Why don't you just put mine in the fridge and I'll eat it when I feel better okay?" he asked and Yuzu frowned.

"Ichi-nii," she murmured as her brother's door swung shut in her face and she sighed, turning to rejoin the rest of her family downstairs. Ichigo banged his head on the closed door. He knew that Yuzu would voice her concern to the rest of the family, but right now he really didn't care. Except for if his father came up to nurse him back to health like he'd tried that one time he'd had a cold. Ichigo shuddered; he didn't even want to know where his father had got that outfit from.

He flopped back down on his bed and covered his face, desperate to just erase the day from his mind, to pretend like he had never met that woman and that his relationship with Grimmjow could have just remained…perfect wasn't the right word, they were nowhere near perfect but the same at least. He curled up, staring at the ruined remains of his phone before closing his eyes, dreading having to face the blue haired man the next day.

* * *

Ichigo rubbed at his eyes, ignoring the concerned glances of his friends as they stumbled past him to their seats. They had tried to speak to him, but found him unresponsive and so they unhappily decided that Ichigo wanted to deal with his problems on his own. He rested his head on the desk and shut his eyes, letting his mind wander. Despite his attempts he'd got no sleep the night before, instead spending the evening tossing and turning and trying hard not to think about Grimmjow. Which had worked, for all of ten seconds, and then he had been thinking of him again and clutching desperately at his chest trying to hold together the gaping hole where Grimmjow had just reached in and pulled out his heart. He sighed, lack of sleep was making him overdramatic.

Ichigo glanced at the clock. Three hours till Math. Three hours until he saw him. His hands clenched into fists under his desk as he glared at the clock on the wall.

"Fuck," he muttered.

* * *

The first thing Grimmjow noticed was that Ichigo looked terrible, as if someone had died and that irritating knot of worry that had been in his stomach tightened as he stared at the teen. What if something had happened to one of his sisters? Or his father? The second thing he noticed was that Ichigo was ignoring him. If called upon directly the teen would answer, but he wouldn't look at him. Grimmjow scowled and gripped the chalk in his hand a little too forcefully, snapping it in two. He growled and slammed the two pieces down on the desk, causing the entire three front rows of the class to flinch. Ichigo didn't even move. He turned back to the board and continued to write, silently fuming at the teen's behaviour. The bell sounded signalling lunch time and as the class rose to their feet, chattering excitedly he flopped behind his desk.

"Kurosaki, wait behind," He growled, noticing how Ichigo's whole body tensed at the sound of his voice and his frown deepened. Seriously what the fuck was his problem? If anyone had a right to be pissed it was Grimmjow. He'd been planning on sitting down and having a serious talk with the teen and he hadn't even fucking shown up. He'd given him the key to his flat! Grimmjow's eyes widened as Ichigo approached the desk, finally understanding the teen's funk.

He'd freaked him out. Giving someone a key was a big deal. It said you wanted them around a lot. To Grimmjow it wasn't that significant. The more the teen was around, the more they could fuck. But Ichigo was clearly having one of his usual teenage broods over the whole issue. Grimmjow smirked suddenly as Ichigo reached his desk and leant forward, staring into the teen's firey brown eyes.

"So, you going to just stand there or are you going to take your clothes off?" Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo's hands slammed down on the desk in front of him and Grimmjw blinked, his gaze shifting to meet angry brown eyes.

"You fucking bastard. You absolute piece of shit. If you come anywhere fucking near me again, I'll smash your fucking face in, and the only thing stopping me right now is the fact that I can't risk getting kicked out of school. I never want to see your smirking face again," the teen hissed, his voice low and breaking as he struggled to stop himself from shouting and risking their conversation being overheard. He didn't fancy this drama being spread all over the school.

Grimmjow stood up then, almost as angry as Ichigo was as he stormed around his desk and grabbed the teen's collar, pulling him close to him.

"What the fuck has brought this on?" Grimmjow growled and Ichigo shoved him off hard. He hadn't been expecting Grimmjow to maintain his grip on his collar and the two stumbled back, Grimmjow onto the desk and Ichigo onto Grimmjow. A hiss emerged from Grimmjow's mouth as the edge of the desk dug into his back and Ichigo growled, wrenching himself from the other man's grasp.

"You stop right there. What the fuck is this? You owe me a fucking explanation!" Grimmjow yelled, forgetting for a moment where they were. Ichigo turned back to face him, eyes glowing with hatred as he laughed bitterly.

"I owe you an explanation. I don't owe you shit Grimmjow, if anything you owe me one. But you know what I don't want to fucking hear anymore fucking shit from you." He yelled, storming from the room. He stopped suddenly, his hand on the door handle as Grimmjow stared after him, face set in an angry snarl. "I think the other person you owe an explanation to is your fucking fiancée, Sensei," Ichigo whispered as he pulled open the door and marched out into the silent corridor.

* * *

**Ah I like me a broody Ichigo. Ok so I have exams coming up. Big, serious, scary exams that decide whether I go to university or sit at home eating mars bars and reading fanfiction next year so I won't be updating much until towards the end of June. Complaining about this isn't going to make me update faster – my life takes priority. So anyway – thanks for reading and expect updates to be few and far between in the next month or so. Ok I'm off to cry about how stressed I am. **


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm back with the explosive new chapter of Love Lessons!**

Chapter 11: "Molesting someone doesn't count as getting back together,"

Grimmjow was having difficulty adjusting to the bombshell Ichigo had dropped on him, but he supposed he shouldn't have been that surprised that Rukia was meddling in his life. Really, she was that sort of person and it wasn't like he hadn't had any warning that she was back in his life, he just hadn't really thought she would do anything. He was a little confused as to how she had figured out he was in a relationship with Ichigo but that wasn't really that important now. What was important was fixing the mess he was currently in. But what exactly was he going to do? Common sense suggested that getting out of his relationship with Ichigo was the best thing for both of them, the fact that no action had been taken against him showed that Rukia hadn't reported him to the school, or worse the police but there was nothing to stop her from doing so if he got back together with the teen.

But there was this aching in his gut and he knew that he wanted the teen back. He wasn't young enough or foolish enough to think that he was in love with Ichigo, not at this stage of their relationship, but he knew that he could and even though that scared him, it was nice. It had been nice to come home to find Ichigo lounging around his apartment and to find Ichigo's things slowly merging into the cupboards along side his own and to wake up with Ichigo there, even if he was bitching at him for some reason or another or picking fights with him, simply because he could.

So…. he was faced with one option, to tell Ichigo the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. He had been planning to the other day but by the time Ichigo was meant to come over he had almost talked himself out of it. _You can't handle the truth_, his brain told him as Grimmjow stretched, he snorted. He doubted Ichigo could handle the truth. Even to him the story sounded ridiculous, like something out of a TV drama. He glanced at his watch, it was almost the end of lunchtime and he had classes to teach that afternoon so his big revelations were going to have to wait. He ran a hand through his hair, wondering whether it was worth facing the staff room to get some food. He rubbed his stomach and grabbed his jacket, planning to go to his car and have a cigarette; he didn't feel like he would be able to eat anyway with this big hot ball of anger stewing in his stomach.

He was angry, very angry, he realized now that he had recovered from the shock of the situation. Angry at Ichigo for reasons he didn't really understand, angry at himself for not trying harder to make the teen listen, for not running after him and forcing him to listen, even though he knew that making a scene in the middle of school was a ridiculous idea. Most of all he was angry at Rukia, for messing up his chances of happiness and for coming into his life again when he thought he had finally got away from her and the mess of his past.

He unlocked his car and drove out of the school grounds to the next street, not fancying the Vice Principal Tousen bitching at him for smoking in front of the school kids and setting a bad example. He rolled his eyes as he wound down the window and blew the smoke out of the car. He rested his head back and stared at a money spider as it crawled across the roof of his car, struggling to walk because of the tiny fibers on the roof. He closed his eyes and sighed. He knew exactly how the little spider felt.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow's car peel out of the school, a smirk almost gracing his lips as he watched the man leave. He knew exactly where he was going, to smoke in the safety of the next street so that Tousen wouldn't bitch at him, which in turn always made Grimmjow bitch at him about Tousen. He sighed, betrayal and hurt tugging at his insides again before he turned back to his friend's conversation.

"You should have seen them, bouncing around. It was like some kind of wonderful dream!" Keigo grinned happily, sighing at the memory.

"Dude, she's your friend! Besides if Tatsuki hears you…" Renji pointed out, trailing off as a shadow fell over him.

"If I hear what?" The short haired girl growled, leaning over him. He leapt up and dived behind Ichigo for safety and pointed at Keigo.

"Hey take it up with him!" He yelled as Keigo shook his head at the menacing gaze now fixed on him.

"Traitor!" He cried dramatically as the short haired girl grabbed his collar and began shaking him, demanding to know what he had been saying. Renji laughed, watching Keigo protest his innocence before he noticed that Ichigo wasn't even smiling at their irritating friends imminent demise.

"Look, Ichigo," He started, aware that what he was about to do rated as high on the stupid scale as poking a bear with a stick while wearing a suit of meat, but he persevered, "I know you don't like to talk about stuff when it bothers you, but cos I know what's going on and everything, you can talk to me," Renji told him, glancing to check their friends were still occupied and wouldn't overhear him.

Ichigo's dark eyes flickered to his face and the hints of a smile curved up the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks Renji, but there isn't anything going on," Ichigo told him and Renji scowled.

"I'm not stupid, everyone has noticed how down you are and we've been giving you space…"

"No…Renji I mean with me and Grimm, there is nothing going on," Ichigo explained and Renji's jaw dropped a little and his mouth formed a little 'o' shape. Ichigo shrugged and stood up, causing everyone to glance at him. "I've got some bits and pieces to do,"

Renji sighed, rubbing his head.

"What did you do!?" Tatsuki yelled, dropping Keigo and Renji raised his hands in front of him defensively.

"Nothing, we had a chat and now he has stuff to do, it's simple," Renji explained. Tatsuki looked at the figure of their friend as he walked back into school and sighed, before turning her attention back to Keigo who was attempting to creep away unnoticed.

"Oh no you don't," She muttered, pinning him down with her foot as he let out a shriek. Renji sighed and rubbed his head, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

_You have one new message._

Renji smiled, clicking the open message button. He was pleased his love life was a lot simpler than Ichigo's.

Ichigo had his music on, pounding loudly into his ears. He found it helped to clear his mind completely to focus on nothing but the lyrics and the feel of his feet hitting the pavement as he walked home. He had used to dislike not living in the same direction as his house but today he welcomed the solitude. He hadn't meant to tell Renji today, because telling him made it real but it also meant that Renji could help, reassuring his friends until he got over this. Because he knew he would, that it would fade and eventually become nothing but a dull ache and sometimes when it was raining or on a sunny day in June he would remember…he paused rubbing at his face.

He sighed, he had managed to confuse himself and his thoughts had drifted. His feelings for Grimmjow were to raw and confusing but all he knew was that he had never felt like this before, never felt this extreme attraction and maybe that was why it hurt so much to have it all taken away.

The beeping of a car horn right next to him made him jump and Ichigo glanced around, wide eyed to see the very person who was taking over his thoughts driving slowly along next to him on the deserted road. Ichigo cursed that he had decided to take the silent scenic route and pulled his headphones from his ears.

"What?" He growled, turning to look at him.

"Get in the car," Grimmjow muttered impatiently, glancing up and down the quiet suburban road awkwardly.

"No," Ichigo announced a lot more calmly than he was feeling and began to walk. He heard Grimmjow sigh as he drove the car alongside him at snails pace.

"Let me explain," Grimmjow growled, slamming his hands angrily on the steering wheel and Ichigo's hands fisted at his sides.

"Why?" Ichigo yelled, stopping suddenly and kicking the car door. Grimmjow barely even flinched at the action and Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't want to hear you lie. Not to me. I thought this was something but I guess I was being stupid. I've never met anyone like you," Ichigo laughed suddenly, "But I'm replaceable I'm sure. This was a bad idea anyway, so I'm glad. You've just given me a reason to get out of this,"

Grimmjow gripped the wheel, staring straight ahead of him.

"You're not…" He murmured but Ichigo was turning away, putting his headphones back into his ears.

"I'll get over you," He announced coldly and Grimmjow's car peeled away, tires screeching in the silent afternoon. Ichigo stared sadly after it, knowing he had wound Grimmjow up, but taking no pleasure in it.

* * *

_I've never met anyone like you._

Grimmjow was pacing, ignoring the confused meows coming from the cat that was attempting to get his attention.

_I've never met anyone like you._

If he hadn't lost his temper at Ichigo, at himself, if he had just said something, anything. But his mind had been blank and all he could think of was Ichigo's words.

_I thought this was something._

Ichigo had looked hurt. Grimmjow had seen that face a million times, hell they argued so much it was impossible to go a day without seeing it. But this time it had been different, he had been so crushed. Grimmjow had just wanted to gather him up and kiss the sadness from his face. He sighed, he had to make him listen. He wished he could be selfless and just let Ichigo get over him, find someone his own age and without the mess that came with their relationship but what the teen had said was true. He hadn't met anyone like Ichigo before and Grimmjow was selfish, what he wanted he got and he would get him back. It would just take some planning and making Ichigo listen to him.

He inhaled on his cigarette sitting down on the sofa. Or maybe he would just wait for some kind of opportune moment. Planning ahead had never been his style.

* * *

It took three days for Grimmjow's opportune moment. It was by chance that he had stayed in school late, terrifying some kid into almost wetting himself in a detention. He snorted as he wandered down the corridor; the kid had deserved it really. Everybody knew that when he was in a bad mood, you didn't so much as cough without Grimmjow's permission let alone pass stupid notes when you thought he wasn't watching. Grimmjow pushed his glasses up his nose, taking in the deserted corridors. Really in his opinion the school was much better like this. That was when he saw him, wandering ahead of him up the corridor his orange hair catching the light.

He wandered casually into the male toilets and Grimmjow smirked, following him in quietly. Ichigo was washing his face in the sink and he glanced up when he heard the door swing open and shut. He blinked for a moment, the water in his eyes creating a blurred figure before it focused and he recognized Grimmjow leaning on the door as he casually locked it.

"Open the door," Ichigo hissed and Grimmjow smiled, though as Ichigo studied his face he realized it was more like he was simply baring his teeth at the teen.

"We need to talk," Grimmjow said simply, ignoring Ichigo's statement but not moving from his position by the door, effectively blocking Ichigo's exit.

"I'll scream," Ichigo snapped, before he blinked at his own words. That had sounded a lot girlier than he meant it to and he watched Grimmjow's face change, the angry look being replaced by a more playful, familiar smile.

"Is that a promise?" Grimmjow purred, looking at Ichigo over the top of his glasses, his eyebrow raised. Ichigo felt a flush travel across his cheeks and he couldn't help but imagine Grimmjow pushing him down, touching him. He glanced away, shifting a little. It felt so natural to fall back into this pattern with the older man and he sighed.

"Let me go, go home and see your fiancé," Ichigo sighed tiredly, loosing the energy even to argue with the other man and Grimmjow sighed.

"You keep banging on and on about this fiancé and I hate to tell you, but she doesn't exist," Grimmjow growled, not moving an inch from his position by the door.

"Shut the fuck up. I met her, I saw the ring on her fucking finger," Ichigo yelled and Grimmjow raised his eyebrows.

"She's got a ring? That's fucking new." He muttered, drumming his fingers on his arm and looking thoroughly bored by the conversation. Ichigo lunged at him, aiming to slam his fist into Grimmjow's face but Grimmjow blocked him and pulled him flush against him. Ichigo panted at both the proximity and from the force of the adrenaline and anger flooding his veins.

"Sit down," Grimmjow muttered, pushing him into the cubicle and forcing him to sit on the toilet while he leant against the door, stopping Ichigo from leaving again. Ichigo scowled folding his arms across his chest with a sort of childish defiance. Grimmjow half expected him to put his fingers in his ears and shout 'la la la' as he tried to explain.

"Rukia…. was my fiancé," He muttered, watching Ichigo's eyes widen. He had clearly been expecting outright denials and he pinned Ichigo with his gaze. "Was, past tense. I know you're failing my subject but I assume you're not thick enough to not have a basic grasp of grammar," He smirked and Ichigo's scowl deepened but it wasn't enough to hide the emotions that were simmering in Ichigo's brown eyes.

"Ha, fucking, ha," Ichigo growled, unfolding his arms so he could rest them on his knees. "Why was?" he asked his voice shaking a little and Grimmjow couldn't stop himself from reaching out and touching his face.

"Don't get big headed I didn't chuck her for you or anything dramatic like that," he smirked and Ichigo moved away from his touch as Grimmjow chuckled. "Nah, we were done long before I met you," He ran his hand through his hair and breathed out heavily through his nose, wishing he had a cigarette.

"It sounds mental but I suppose I should start from the beginning. I was planning to tell you about all this…later I suppose. I just didn't think she would have kept on going with this." Grimmjow explained and Ichigo's heart leapt. It was stupid but that word…later…Grimmjow had thought about them, about a future. He almost smiled but Grimmjow was still talking.

"Look, my parents were rich, and I mean rich. They owned some massive company that did something I have no idea about or interest in. I'm in charge of it now but I have people running it for me. I washed my hands of it when my parents died but before they died there was another company we were having trouble with, competition. Kuchiki Industries. It's pretty big, you might have heard of it. Anyway Rukia's father and my parents decided that she and I would get married to unite the companies. It was a match. We hadn't even met and we were sixteen. It was ridiculous. Whatever, some shit happened and her dad died, I don't know what had happened to her mother but she wasn't around and her brother decided to follow through with his fathers wishes and we were still expected to marry when we turned twenty. I'd met her once or twice by this point and she was nice enough, but there were no feelings or any attraction…. just a sort of mutual understanding that we had to get through this shit as best as we could. Then my parents died and it was like a new lease of life. Neither of us wanted the wedding so it was a perfect excuse to call it off. I canceled the engagement and left to go study the only thing I was any good at in school. It was fine and there was no problem. Life went on and I got a girlfriend," He paused as Ichigo pulled a face and he snorted. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not saying it to get a reaction I'm just saying. She was a fucking bimbo though. Its going okay, I've got no complaints when one day she comes screaming at me about my fiancé and I'm pretty confused. So I contact Rukia, asking her what she's playing at and she gives me some shit about having a right, because we're engaged. I point out we're not and we go our separate ways. You aren't the first person she's done this too, but I thought I'd lost her here which is why I hadn't said anything." Ichigo sighed, sitting back on the toilet and looking at Grimmjow with hard eyes.

"So she's your stalker?" He asked staring into Grimmjow's hypnotizing blue eyes and Grimmjow nodded.

"To put it mildly," He shrugged and Ichigo sat forward.

"I want to believe you," he whispered suddenly and Grimmjow's face turned serious as he reached out and put his hand over one of Ichigo's. He looked uncomfortable at the gentle gesture and Ichigo found himself grinning. He might be a sex god but when it came to simple acts of affection Grimmjow acted like he would rather chew his own hand off. But Ichigo could see he was making an effort and he thought it through, feeling the warmth off Grimmjow's hand sinking into his own.

"Then do," Grimmjow murmured, leaning in to capture Ichigo's lips. It was a light kiss that made Ichigo's lips tingle and he couldn't help but leaning in and breathing in the familiar scent that he had missed so much.

"I…look this is difficult for me. I've never been in a relationship like this. I'm allowed to freak out when I think I'm just some bit on the side okay. And any other freak out I may have, its allowed." Ichigo told him firmly and Grimmjow smirked.

"Really?" He purred as Ichigo pressed his hand flat against his chest and nodded leaning forward ever so slightly and standing on his tip toes until his lips were almost pressed against Grimmjow's.

"Yes." He whispered as Grimmjow's fingers began slide up the inside of his untucked school shirt, softly touching the skin underneath. Ichigo leaned forward sealing his lips against the others with a barely audible sigh. It hadn't been that long since he had been with the other man but he had missed this. The touching and the passion and the desperate burning need coursing through his veins was back as Grimmjow began to move aggressively, backing Ichigo up until his back hit one of the walls of the tiny cubicle. Grimmjow's tongue was in his mouth now; mapping out every part of it and Ichigo clung to him, pressing every part of himself against Grimmjow's firm body, his hands tangling into his soft blue hair.

"Fuck," Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow pulled his mouth away to litter bites and kisses across the teen's jaw and neck, his hands working on the buttons of the school shirt as Ichigo pressed his hips against Grimmjow's impatiently.

Grimmjow detached his mouth from Ichigo's neck and smirked, catching Ichigo's bottom lip between his teeth and biting on it softly causing Ichigo to groan.

"So impatient," Grimmjow murmured, leisurely trailing his hand up Ichigo's now bare chest, his fingers softly brushing over one of Ichigo's nipples. Ichigo arched his back at the light caress, tugging on the soft strands of hair under his fingers. He growled and moved his own mouth to tease Grimmjow's neck as he felt the man's hands slide down to the waistband of his trousers.

Grimmjow purred as Ichigo bit down on his neck before pushing the teen away and sliding one of his legs between Ichigo's, who couldn't stop himself thrusting against it. Grimmjow smirked at the breathy moans coming from Ichigo as he very slowly began to tease the teen's zip down, relishing in the desperate glazed gaze that was fixed on him as he created as little friction as possible.

A loud bang distracted them and Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized that someone was trying to get into the bathroom.

"Grimm!" He hissed panicked as the man showed no sign of having heard the noise. Grimmjow had pulled open his pants now as was slipping his hand inside of Ichigo's boxers. The soft feel of the man's hand stroking him made Ichigo momentarily forget what he was panicking about and he let his head fall back against the wall, watching Grimmjow as he leaned in and pressed soft kisses against his cheeks and lips as his hand moved achingly slowly over his erect member.

"Don't worry," he purred, "It's locked from the inside they can't get in," His fingers began to speed up and Ichigo bit his lip, a groan escaping. Grimmjow's thumb began to rub over the slit of his penis and Ichigo gasped, bucking his hips as Grimmjow smirked, taking in Ichigo's bruised lips and flushed face.

"I've missed seeing you like this Ichi," he murmured into the teen's ear, nibbling on his earlobe as he sped up his hand movement again. "All hot and just fucking begging me to take you," he whispered and he heard Ichigo's breath hitch as he began to slide his free hand down Ichigo's back to cup his ass. He could feel Ichigo's nails biting into his back through his shirt and he could feel his own erection aching in his pants, but he could feel that Ichigo was close, he could tell from the familiar shaking in the teen's arms and the soft cursing he was emitting as Grimmjow squeezed and massaged Ichigo's ass.

"Are you close Ichi?" He asked, his voice husky and he felt Ichigo nod as Grimmjow squeezed his erection.

"Ah!" Ichigo yelled, his nerves on fire. Another bang on the main door couldn't even bring him down from his high as Grimmjow touched him, whispering dirty things in his ear that turned him on and made him see white.

"Are you going to come for me Ichi?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo was nodding again desperately.

"Yes, fuck, yes," Ichigo gasped out, struggling to force the words out as he panted desperately for air. There were white spots swimming in his vision and he felt as if something inside of him snapped and he was crying out, feeling pleasure sing through his body as he released into Grimmjow's hand.

"I missed you," Grimmjow sighed against Ichigo's neck and Ichigo raised his eyebrows at the brutal honesty of the statement. "I'm glad I got you back,"

Ichigo pulled himself away from the other man with difficulty, his body protesting from leaving the comforting warmth and he pulled his trousers up, buttoning them with a scowl.

"I've still got a lot of questions to ask Grimm," Ichigo told him sternly and then he folded his arms across his chest, "Anyway molesting someone doesn't count as getting back together," he pointed out and Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"It usually does with us," Grimmjow snorted and Ichigo sighed a slight smile on his face.

"It's a little hard to believe," Ichigo sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. He wanted to believe Grimmjow though, so much that it hurt.

"Tell me about it, and its my fucking life," He grumbled and Ichigo opened his eyes and watched him carefully as the other man watched him. "I can give you the number of my exes…you can ring them…if they tell you why we broke up you'll know she's done it before," Grimmjow muttered and Ichigo pulled another face.

"Or you've cheated on her a lot," Ichigo sniffed, but he knew that logic suggested that if Grimmjow had cheated on her more than once and she had found out she would have left him, no matter how much she loved him. Still the idea that she was sabotaging his relationships to win him back? It was a little much. Grimmjow raised his eyebrows clearly following his thought pattern. "Look…no thanks," Ichigo conceded, rolling his eyes and he saw Grimmjow smirk.

"It might have taken you a while to ring them all though," He grinned and Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the others face.

If what Grimmjow said was true then things were going to get very complicated.

"Did you tell the others?" He asked, gritting his teeth slightly at the words. Grimmjow smiled at the jealousy in the teens face and shrugged.

"They weren't worth the effort. I didn't care about 'em enough to be that fussed if they chucked me." Grimmjow told him and Ichigo blinked, aware of the implication that Grimmjow did care about him enough to try and explain all of this. Grimmjow looked up at him suddenly, his face serious. "I've never met anyone like you before," He told Ichigo seriously and Ichigo flushed, glancing away at hearing his own words repeated back to him. Grimmjow coughed and shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't good at this whole caring and sharing thing.

"As if we weren't enough of a TV drama before," He mumbled and Grimmjow snorted, shoving them into his pockets.

"Tell me about it," Grimmjow muttered and Ichigo stood up, the tiny space they were in meaning that he was practically pressed against Grimmjow.

"I didn't mean what I said," Ichigo mumbled and Grimmjow raised his eyebrows.

"You said a lot of things." He countered watching Ichigo carefully who frowned and reached out a tentative hand to touch Grimmjow's shirt.

"Lets go back to yours," Ichigo said suddenly, his eyes on the bulge in Grimmjow's pants. Grimmjow smirked and wrapped his fingers around the hand touching him tentatively.

"You believe me?" he asked narrowing his eyes and Ichigo tilted his head to the side with a laugh.

"Weirder things happen right?" He told Grimmjow with a shrug.

A sudden banging on the door made them both freeze.

"We know you are in there! Now open the door! Its against the rules to be on school premises this late!" A voice yelled and Ichigo stared at Grimmjow, wide eyed with panic. It looked like someone had figured out that people were in the toilets.

"Ah shit," Grimmjow sighed, scratching his head and leaving the cubicle they were in to glance around the bathroom.

"What the fuck are we going to do? I mean one of us we could just pretend that we got locked in by accident, but this is going to look suspicious!" Ichigo whispered, leaning against the sinks. He was way to tired to deal with this.

"Looks like we aren't going to be leaving through the door then," Grimmjow whispered back, his eyes glinting and a mischievous smile playing on his lips. Ichigo followed Grimmjow's gaze to the small bathroom window and shook his head.

"No way! We won't fit!" Ichigo hissed, staring at the man as if he was mad.

"It's perfect, looks out over the playing field, we can sneak round the back and then I can stroll around, grab your things and then pick you up in the next street," Grimmjow explained, pushing at the tiny blurred glass window.

Ichigo stared at him as if he was mad before Grimmjow turned and waggled his eyebrows.

"Come on, it's fun! You don't think it's exciting?" He asked and Ichigo sighed.

"Fine," He growled, stalking over to help the blue haired man push the window open. "Though I think what we're doing qualifies as destroying school property, because I don't think these are meant to be opened like this,"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Where's your rebellious side?" Grimmjow asked, but before Ichigo could reply the window sprung open. Ichigo glanced down and his eyes widened at the fairly high jump, even for the ground floor.

"I left it at home today," he sighed as Grimmjow smiled and gestured to the window.

"After you," he said politely and Ichigo scowled at the smirking man. He should have known that things were going to get a lot more dramatic the moment he decided to go out with the teacher again.

* * *

**There aren't very many chapters left now. And they are all written out on grubby pieces of paper that are loitering around my bedroom so they shouldn't take to long to type up and put on here. So let me know what you think, I do love reading reviews . **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG! But my life has been hectic! Still this is the 2****nd**** last chapter everyone!**

Chapter 12: "You pushed me out of a window!"

Grimmjow slumped back on the bed, grinning as Ichigo slid off him, his chest heaving.

"I knew there was something I'd missed about you Ichigo," Grimmjow drawled, watching as Ichigo wiped his chest with a tissue before slumping back next to him. "Nobody's ever been able to ride me quite as well as you do," He laughed; sniggering at Ichigo's horrified, blushing face. He lit up a cigarette, still smiling. Jesus, the kid could fuck like a whore but if you said anything remotely sexual to him he would blush like a virgin.

"Don't be disgusting Grimmjow," Ichigo scowled, rubbing a darkening bite mark on his shoulder. "Did you have to bite me so fucking hard? My shoulder still hurts…"

"You're still whining about that?" Grimmjow growled, rubbing a hand through his messy hair, a bored expression on his face.

"It's only been a few days, and you pushed me out of a window! I'm perfectly justified to bitch about it!" Ichigo yelled, kicking Grimmjow's leg.

"You weren't gonna jump. Besides it wasn't that high," Grimmjow pointed out and Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"How would you know, you didn't fucking jump! You pushed me out and then just went and opened the door!" Ichigo growled, sitting up and glaring angrily at the shrugging man.

"You couldn't have bullshitted your way out of it. I'm a teacher it was easy for me. Besides nothings broken right, so stop being a whiny little bitch and get over it,"

Ichigo's jaw tensed and he stood up, stomping out of the room.

"I wish I hadn't ever fucking let you touch me again!" He grumbled, slamming the bathroom door for effect. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and ground out his cigarette, the lines the teen had spoken were a daily occurrence and he'd long stopped wondering if Ichigo really meant them.

"Don't take too long in there I've got shit to do!" Grimmjow yelled after him. An irritated, muffled shout was the only response he got and he sighed, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to sleep, the distant sound of the TV and the quiet, repetitive drumming of the shower reminding him of the other human presence in his flat.

Grimmjow awoke a few minutes later to the feel of water dripping softly on his face. He opened his eye's slowly and found Ichigo leaning over him, his face in a soft frown as his golden eyes carefully studied Grimmjow's face. Rather than pulling away when he realized Grimmjow was awake, Ichigo continued to watch him. Grimmjow reached out, gently running his hand up Ichigo's damp, naked torso as he stared into Ichigo's golden eyes.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, his voice seeming to break the spell that had held the two of them. Ichigo began to pull away, but a hand twisting into his damp hair stopped him and forced him to stare into Grimmjow's fierce face once again.

"What?" Grimmjow repeated, tugging a little on the hair beneath his fingers. Ichigo winced, but never broke eye contact and his face remained completely serious.

"Do you miss your parents?" Ichigo asked suddenly. "Do you not ever think about going through with it, marrying her because it what they wanted? Because it would make them happy?" Ichigo glanced away and swallowed hard for a moment before finding his resolve and his gaze returned to Grimmjow's again, as serious and steely confident, as it was moments before, as if he had never had the momentary pause. "I know I miss my mother…. everyday," he whispered quietly, his voice portraying the emotions his face didn't.

Grimmjow sat up a little, bringing himself closer to Ichigo's face. He narrowed his eyes for a moment as he considered his reply. He'd heard about Ichigo's situation at home from the other teachers, but no one had ever told him the details and Ichigo had never mentioned it. He'd spoken once or twice about a poster his father spoke to of his mother, but he'd fallen quiet soon after and not mentioned anything else. Grimmjow shrugged, sitting back after his quiet contemplation of the teen was over.

"Me and my parents…we weren't close. I hardly ever saw them so them not being there anymore I was used to it….but I suppose every now and then, I do miss them." Grimmjow muttered not meeting Ichigo's solemn sad gaze. He knew that, as uncomfortable as the conversation was making him it was something that had clearly been bothering Ichigo for a while and that if he was finally able to talk to him at least it would stop him being moody and irritating.

Ichigo was quiet for a while as Grimmjow tentatively stroked his hair. Ichigo jumped slightly at the gentle contact before relaxing a little, before he leaned forward and carefully pressed his lips to Grimmjow's.

"My mother….she died of a brain tumor…she was always getting headaches but she never thought anything of it, she was always so busy taking care of us all. One day, she collapsed picking me up from my judo lesson…and then she was gone." Ichigo was quiet, thinking to himself before he rubbed his face and sat back, leaning away from Grimmjow, who dropped his hand from his hair. "I had all my family around me when she died…so going through that alone. It must have been tough that's all I was thinking," Ichigo muttered and Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling that there was something else Ichigo wanted to say but he could see from the teen's expression that he wasn't going to say anything else. Grimmjow paused, running his hand through his own hair before pulling a face and stretching.

"I never really thought about it. I just got through it. That's all you ever can do." Grimmjow answered, sitting up and climbing out of bed. Ichigo was quiet for a moment before he glanced up at Grimmjow and smiled softly.

"Yeah," he muttered and Grimmjow nodded before padding softly out of the room to have a shower.

Ichigo sighed, standing up and letting the towel around his waist drop.

"Yo!" A voice behind him chirped and Ichigo screamed, jumping out of his skin and spinning around into the smiling face of a young boy. He looked a few years older than Ichigo himself, and he had a mess of spiky black hair.

"What the hell Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, his head poking around the doorway as Ichigo scrambled for his towel.

"I…er…stubbed my toe. Sorry," Ichigo muttered, scowling at the sniggering ghost and his now sniggering boyfriend.

"Well that was funny. But now onto the serious stuff, your reaction proves that they are right and you can see all us ghosts and ghouls so I need you to pass on a message…" the ghost started, sitting himself down on the bed. Ichigo spun around and ran his hand through his hair, this time being careful to keep a grip on his towel.

"Look I don't have time to talk now, he's going to be done any minute and I don't want him wandering in to find me talking to an empty room!" Ichigo growled quietly, rummaging in the wardrobe for some clean clothes to wear. He turned around as his reply was greeted with silence and blinked at the now empty bed. "Oh,"

"Oi!" Grimmjow yelled as he shoved Ichigo out of the way of the wardrobe. "Hurry it up! We need to be back at school in twenty minutes!"

Ichigo huffed and pulled his trousers on, glancing nervously round the room for the reappearance of the ghost.

* * *

Ichigo sighed, sliding himself into the car as Grimmjow sniggered at him.

"That was horrific," Ichigo muttered, rubbing his face unhappily. Grimmjow snorted in agreement and lit a cigarette.

"You said he was crazy but it wasn't until I met him that I could fully appreciate it," Grimmjow muttered and Ichigo sighed.

"Try living with him. He's like that all the time. And you only met him as a teacher, he'd toned it down for you," Ichigo explained

"Where does he think you are now?" Grimmjow asked, pulling out of the supermarket car park.

"Renji's," Ichigo answered with a shrug, "It's a Friday, he doesn't mind me being out,"

Grimmjow nodded and sighed, flicking the cigarette end out of the window. The roar of the wind through the window and the fresh scent of the night air were clearing Grimmjow's headache and he sighed, staring out into the darkness.

"I hate these parent teacher meetings," Grimmjow sighed, "I'm just looking forward to having a quiet night in. Jesus people piss me off,"

Ichigo snorted and stretched, feeling the cold air brush his face as they pulled up into the car park of Grimmjow's apartment building next to a sleek black Mercedes. Grimmjow eyes the car with interest as he climbed out of his, giving a whistle as he eyes the gleaming car.

"She's beautiful," He grinned appreciatively. Ichigo stared at the car blankly unsure of what to say in response.

"Erm, yeah I guess," he muttered as the walked past the car and up the steps into the building.

"What you don't think it's a nice car? It's a Mercedes SL class sports car, 6.8 liter engine. I'd love to look under the bonnet," Grimmjow sighed, staring longingly in the direction of the car as he unlocked his door. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Cars? Seriously?" He asked and Grimmjow shrugged.

"Yeah, what's so weird about that?"

"It's just the kind of thing that an eleven year old boy is into!" Ichigo laughed, following Grimmjow through the door and into the dark living room. Grimmjow snorted and clicked the light on at the same time as there was a click behind Ichigo and the cold metal of a gun pressed against his temple.

* * *

**Oh! Last chapter up super soon!! (As in like tomorrow!) And that's the last chapter! EVER! **


	13. Chapter 13

**This has been half written for ages but I suck and just couldn't be bothered to edit it or finish it. But here it is! The last chapter!**

Chapter 13: "And you had no problems having sex with the mentally ill?" 

"Jesus Rukia! What the fuck? Put the fucking gun down!" Grimmjow shouted his eyes wide as he stared at the ridiculous scene before him. His ex-fiancée was holding a gun to his boyfriend's head. The height difference alone between the two of them made the whole image comical but the more he stared at it the funnier the moment was. It was so over dramatic, like something out of a soap opera and Grimmjow couldn't help the laugh that rose up in his throat at the sight before him.

"Why are you laughing? She's got a fucking gun!" Ichigo yelled his eyes widening in realization at the situation he was in. If he was honest, oddly, he wasn't scared. The idea that the girl would kill him was ludicrous but the cold metal of the gun was sending shivers down his spine and Grimmjow's quiet laugh was pissing him off. The whole situation was pissing him off. A girl half his height with a gun was threatening him. Threatening him over a man Ichigo was pretty sure he couldn't stand half the time.

Ichigo sighed; he couldn't believe he thought he might be in love with the guy who stood laughing at the situation.

"Yes I've got a gun. Now everyone please stop shouting and calm down," Rukia announced, louder than both the other two had been. "Grimmjow, sit down," she continued quietly and Grimmjow growled before sitting down on the chair next to his television, making sure he had both the doorway and Ichigo in plain sight.

"Look you mental bitch…" Grimmjow started before Ichigo cut him off.

"Rukia, look I know you don't want to kill me -," Ichigo began.

"I do want to kill you," she interrupted and Ichigo swallowed before continuing.

"Ok, so Rukia I know you want to kill me, but is that in any way going to get you what you want? What will it accomplish?" Ichigo asked calmly, glaring at Grimmjow as he opened his mouth to comment, "You don't say anything," Ichigo hissed, "Knowing you, you'll say something that'll get my head blown off!" the teen spat and Grimmjow toyed with the idea of telling Ichigo that he wouldn't mind that happening. He didn't however, as the moment just didn't seem right, and he didn't imagine the little joke would go down very well. Maybe he would say it later.

"Of course it will get me what I want. You gone so I can marry him!" She shouted waving the gun around a little but never pointing it away from his head. Ichigo winced; talking had never been one of his strong points so his chances of negotiating his way out of this situation were already almost ruined. He tried to consider if he could make a run for it but the idea of being shot was very unappealing.

"What do you want Rukia?" Grimmjow asked quietly, his eyes flickering solemnly between the two figures. "Ichigo and me not together anymore? Fine. Ichigo we're over. But that's still not going to make me marry you Rukia. Me not marrying you is nothing to do with him." Grimmjow announced. Ichigo closed his eyes. He was right; Grimmjow wasn't reducing his chances of being shot.

Rukia's eyes narrowed and she pushed the gun a little more forcefully against Ichigo's temple.

"You don't mean that. You can't mean that," she declared her hand shaking and tears filling her eyes. A loud bang rang through the apartment and for one horrifying moment Grimmjow thought she had pulled the trigger. The world seemed to slow down and his blood ran cold as he stared at Ichigo waiting for the moment he fell to the ground. The teen had clenched his eyes shut and now tentatively opened them.

"Rukia, put the gun down," A soft voice rang out through the apartment and Grimmjow raised his eyebrows at the two people stood in the doorway.

"Ichigo! Shit!" Cried another very familiar voice and Ichigo shut his eyes again. There was no way that Renji was here to witness this. He went to turn his head in the direction of the voices, but Rukia's attention was fixed firmly back on him again.

"Don't move brother, or I'll shoot him," Rukia announced and Ichigo frowned, confused. He glanced over at Grimmjow who was staring at the two new additions to the scene with intense dislike.

"Byakuya, what the hell?" Grimmjow growled standing up.

"Sit back down!" Rukia shouted, panicked, glancing between Grimmjow and her brother to make sure they followed her commands.

"Rukia, stop it. Marrying Grimmjow will not undo Kaien's death. Just think about this seriously for a moment please!" Byakuya pleaded softly. Ichigo stared helplessly at Grimmjow who looked just as confused as he was now.

"Don't say his name!" She yelled, the tears that she had been holding back before running down her face. "It was you who said I had to leave him and marry Grimmjow why are you trying to stop me from doing it now? If you hadn't he wouldn't be dead!"

"Then point the gun at me Rukia," Byakuya replied, calmly taking a step forward towards the distraught woman, "I was wrong to make you do that Rukia and I'm sorry, but this will not achieve anything and you know it,"

"But at least he won't have died for nothing," Rukia whispered. No one moved for a few moments and Ichigo debated making a run for it now, his whole body screaming at him to move. It was then he noticed the sad looking figure stood behind Grimmjow.

"Would you help me?" The figure asked and Ichigo's jaw dropped a little. Had the ghost not noticed the gun pressed to his head. The ghost gave a sad little smile at his expression. "Tell her I love her, and that she shouldn't do this. Nothing that happened was her fault. I was careless that night but it wasn't because of her. I always loved her. Please,"

Ichigo gritted his teeth for a moment before he decided to speak. His throat was dry and his voice croaked out of him. He never once let his eyes leave the ghosts as he repeated the words the ghost had said to him. The room was silent for a moment after he spoke before Rukia reacted.

"What?" She hissed, her attention focusing solely on Ichigo. He turned his head so the gun was pressed against his forehead right between his eyes. He stared at her tear stricken face as he spoke.

"He was about my height right? Black hair sticking up all over the place and blue eyes with long eyelashes. He's got a tattoo on his arm…" He trailed off, glancing over at the spot just behind Grimmjow where Kaien was leaning against the wall.

"It's the Shiba family crest," The man supplied and Ichigo turned back to Rukia, who was no longer paying attention to him but looking at the spot he had been focused on.

"He says it's the Shiba family crest," Ichigo murmured and Rukia gave a little cry, her gaze never leaving that spot.

"He's really there…" she whispered, her voice breaking on the last word. "Oh god! Kaien I miss you so much! It's all my fault you're gone!" She cried and Ichigo watched the ghost walk towards her, he hovered next to her desperate to touch the girl he'd loved.

"He's right next to you now," Ichigo told her and she dropped the gun spinning away from Ichigo and looking around, desperate. Ichigo didn't move, though relief flooded him that the risk to his life was gone. Within a moment of the gun hitting the floor Byakuya was next to his sister, wrapping his arms around her, while Grimmjow was across the room and picking up the gun, moving it away from the sobbing woman.

"Tell her it's not her fault!" Kaien begged and Ichigo repeated his words. Rukia turned into her brothers embrace her body shaking with the force of her screams. Ichigo glanced up and saw the ghost shake his head sadly. "I love you Rukia," he whispered as he slowly began to fade away. "Don't grieve for me anymore, please,"

His final words hung in the air long after he had vanished and Ichigo glanced down at the distraught girl.

"He's gone, and he wants you to be happy," Ichigo told her. She stared at him wildly, clawing her way out of her brother's arms.

"Where? Where has he gone?" She screamed, grabbing Ichigo's arms. Ichigo gently pulled her hands from him and smiled softly.

"He's moved on, to heaven. He got his message to you, and that was his unfinished business…he's at peace now…" He told her.

It was as if the words removed any strength the girl had left and she fell to the ground, a sad smile on her face as silent tears ran down her face.

"I see…" she whispered, closing her eyes. "Nii-san…take me home please,"

Her brother nodded and picked her up, carrying her from the room. He walked past Renji who had stood, silent and gob smacked throughout the whole episode.

"Close your mouth Renji you look like a fish," Byakuya murmured as he passed the young man on his way to the door. The door closed with a soft bang and the remaining occupants of the room stood in silence for a moment, each one of them staring at the gun on the table before them.

Ichigo was the first to move, dropping down to sit on the sofa, shaking a little as the reality of the ordeal hit him. He could have died. He could have been one of the ghosts he got so pissed off with.

Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo before a scowl crossed his face,

"What the fuck? All of that and the bitch and her twat of a brother waltz off without so much of an apology!?" Grimmjow yelled. The shout seemed to break both Renji and Ichigo out of their separate trances and Ichigo's eyes widened. He'd spoken to a ghost, in front of all of them. The day had just gone from horrific and life threatening to mortifyingly embarrassing in the space of a few moments.

"Why are you even here?" Grimmjow asked suddenly, pointing at Renji as he lit up a cigarette. He needed one after that bloody ordeal. Renji gave a sheepish smile.

"Ah well I was out with Byakuya when one of Rukia's staff rang up and told him what happened. I heard your name's mentioned and so told him where to go and stuff…" Renji informed them. Grimmjow nodded, apparently disinterested now but Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Why were you with him?" Ichigo asked and Renji blushed a little before puffing his chest out triumphantly, a huge grin splitting his red face.

"Because he's my boyfriend," Renji announced.

Grimmjow's cigarette fell from his hand as Ichigo chocked on air at the confession.

"After all the bloody stick you gave me!?" Ichigo yelled and Renji shrugged.

"Why did you think I didn't tell you?" Renji sniggered and Ichigo sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Dick," he muttered, his gaze sliding over to Grimmjow who was watching him carefully. Silence returned to the room as Grimmjow stooped to pick up his cigarette.

"Renji, fuck off," Grimmjow announced and Renji, though looking a little shocked at the bluntness of the order, didn't, for the first time in his life, complain at the comment and quietly left, nodding at Ichigo as he left.

"Hey, Ichi…Lets play some video games or something tomorrow yeah?" Renji asked as he left and Ichigo gave a weak smile, pleased that Renji was treating him normally.

"Sure, I'll come over and kick your ass tomorrow," Ichigo promised, ignoring the snigger Renji gave at the comment.

"You wish!" He called before the soft click of the front door signified his departure.

There was silence in the room again save for the soft dripping off a tap somewhere in the apartment. Ichigo glanced up at Grimmjow who was watching him, his fierce blue eyes fixing him to his seat.

"What you saw me do there…" Ichigo began nervously, watching the man's face carefully for any sign of emotion. Grimmjow snorted and stubbed out his cigarette before flopping down on the sofa next to Ichigo, his arm slumped casually over Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo tensed for a moment before relaxing, assuming this was the closest he was going to get to a comforting hug from the other man. A soft hand ran through the hairs at the back of his neck and he turned his head to look at Grimmjow.

"I've seen you talking on your own before. To be honest it's a bit of a relief that you were talking to a ghost….I was worried you could be schizophrenic for a while…" Grimmjow muttered.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"And you had no problems having sex with the mentally ill?" he asked and Grimmjow shrugged,

"Hey, I didn't have any proof that you were!" He defended and Ichigo snorted, leaning back into Grimmjow's touch for a moment or two.

"Were you worried there?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow paused in his hair stroking for a moment before he continued.

"What the hell do you think?"

Ichigo shrugged and glanced at the uncomfortable looking man.

"And we aren't broken up?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

"No we fucking aren't," Grimmjow told him firmly and Ichigo smirked. It was the closest either of them would get to revealing their feelings to each other, but maybe it was better this way.

Grimmjow leant forward suddenly, his tongue finding it's way to trace a gentle path down the outside of Ichigo's ear as he whispered hotly in his ear.

"You know after a life or death situation you should have sex. It reaffirms your existence…or some shit like that,"

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo smiled, turning his head so that Grimmjow could capture his lips in a long intense kiss. "I could do with having it reaffirmed right now," he muttered into Grimmjow's mouth.

"Though, by the time I'm finished with you, you'll think you have died and gone to heaven," Grimmjow promised, smirking as he moved to nip at Ichigo's neck.

"That's so fucking corny," Ichigo whined and Grimmjow tugged sharply at the orange hair in his hands.

"Shut up, you fucking love it Kurosaki," Grimmjow growled, pushing the teen down onto the sofa. Ichigo opened his mouth to reply, but Grimmjow's fingers sliding past the waistband of his jeans distracted him.

They could argue after sex, he decided with a small smile.

* * *

**Well that's it! The end! Finished! Over! What did you all think? Like it? Hate it? What the pace like? Is it okay? Let me know! Also it's badly edited to feel free to point out any mistakes okay! This has taken me so bloody long to write. I can't believe my first little baby is finished. It must be how a parent feels….**

**ALSO for those who are interested the amazing Yoshino in the moonlight has set up a forum all about fan works like fan art and fan fictions so if you fancy chatting to people who are also into things like this check out the website! All fandom and types of work are welcome so feel free to chat about any pairing you love, yaoi, het, yuri whatever =) I'm on there and so are loads of other cool people!**

**the site is .net/ check it out!  
**


End file.
